¡Bienvenido al Complejo de Apartamentos Hetare!
by Lady Kiel
Summary: Es un complejo de apartamentos como cualquiero otro. Pero conviven dentro personas que no serán como cualquier otras. Todas la naciones conviviendo en unos pequeños apartamentos en el centro de Kyoto, puede dar más de una historia que contar, ¿no? Lo primero es pagar el alquiler y procurar que no te echen, pero con tanto barullo... ¿quién se podría concentrar? /AU. Nombres Humanos/
1. ¡Bienvenido al Complejo de Apartamentos!

**Nuevo proyecto en marcha ahora que tengo tiempo. Era algo que quería subir desde hacía tiempo, no había encontrado ni el cómo ni el cuándo pero ya vuelvo a tener tiempo y a tener inspiración, así que haya voy. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\O.O/**

**¡BIENVENIDO AL COMPLEJO DE APARTAMENTOS HETARE!**

* * *

El complejo de apartamentos Hetare –en Kyoto– es un edificio de diseño europeo que resalta bastante en el barrio tradicional donde está situado. Su fachada hecha de ladrillos rojos le da un aire antiguo al edificio de tres pisos –cuatro, si contarás el vestíbulo–, con el margen azul de las ventanas de madera, como en alguna casa rural del norte europeo. Se halla muy bien situada, cerca de la estación y a dos manzanas del Instituto más cercano. La línea de metro pasa cada dos horas, con un tren siempre hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero por el barrio hay varias tiendas, una librería y hasta un restaurante.

Casi toda la gente que vive en el complejo son extranjeros. Aunque algunos lleven viviendo en Japón toda su vida, los rasgos característicos de su antigua nación se marcan en su acento y en su apariencia –90% sin exagerar son rubios.

Hoy mismo, en la Sala de Reuniones –vulgarmente, el sótano– se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión 'seria' de la Comunidad de Residentes. Por 'seria', nos referimos obviamente a la siguiente situación –que llego debido a la primera órden de la noche, las inundaciones que el 2ºC producía–:

Un estadounidense –Alfred F. Jones– gritando a voz en grito que él se haría cargo de todo como el 'héroe' que era. En contra de que el mismo creador del problema lo resolviera, estaba un inglés –Arthur Kirkland– que no paraba de llamarle la atención. En contra de ambos –Francis Bonnefoy– charlaba con su amigo –Antonio Fernández Carriedo– que estaba medio sopa, desinteresado completamente. Un japonés –Kiku Honda– que se disculpaba de ocasionar problemas por las inundaciones. Un chino –Wang Yao– que comía fideos mientras veía el panorama. Cuando un ruso –Iván Braginski– interrumpió la situación para ver si ya se callaban la boca, se metió en una discusión con el americano. Dos hermanos italianos –Feliciano y Lovino Vargas–, uno no paraba de hablar, medio solo, de pasta, especias... mientras que el otro comía un tomate indiferente completamente. Al final el silencio fue traído al explotar 'metafóricamente' un alemán –Ludwig–.

–Ah... –suspiró, viendo como todos se callaban–. Lo esencial es acabar con la inundación antes de que no solo caiga en el 1ºC, si no que se extienda a los demás.

Claro que había más huéspedes, pero nadie se la jugaba tanto como para intentar acudir a otra cita. Si comparases lo que paso en la anterior –incendio, policía por 'casi' asesinato de parte del ruso, pasta por todos lados, policía de nuevo por consumición de drogas (Arthur sigue acreditando que son sus amigos y no alucinaciones) y un largo etc. que acababa con un ejercito de pajaritos a lo "Los Pájaros (1)" por todo el vestíbulo– esta reunión era muy tranquila.

– ¡Yo propongo que se lleve a cabo! Con los robots que Kiku crea creamos un súper-acuático-robot de último modelo. ¡YO me encargo de guiarlo por las cañerías! NAHAHAHA –se río estruendosamente.

– ¡Ni de coña voy a dejar que un robot dirigido POR TI vaya por las tuberías! –le dijo Arthur.

– ¡Además eso tiene cámaras! ¿Nos expiarías a través de los conductos en los baños, eh? –dijo Francis.

– ¡Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición (2)! –le grita.

– ¡¿Ha?! ¡Cómo si no fueras tú el primero en pensar en Alfred espiándote en la ducha! –el inglés se aparto indignado, y con el rostro rojo–. ¡No fastidies! Eres uno de esos, Arthur~ –le susurro al oído.

Y empezaron a pegarse. Alfred había ignorado completamente esta conversación y –dejando atrás a Arhur y Francis pegándose como si tuvieran las uñas recién pintadas– estaba hablando con Kiku sobre lo del robot. Sin dar su opinión, le apoyaba.

– ¿Espiar en el baño, ve~? –Dijo Feliciano–. Ve~, Lud, ¿eso no salía en una de tus revistas?

El alemán –que le pedía explicaciones a un ser trascendental del más allá– se volvió a él con la cara roja y le empezó a "ahorcar" como solía hacerlo, pasándole una mano alrededor del cuello y empujando su cabeza hacia dentro, completamente rojo.

–Lud... me haces daño, ve~

–Siempre pensé que Ludwig-san gustaba del Hentai(3) pero no pensé que sería también uno de esos –murmuro el japonés, en un momento en el que Alfred se fue.

– ¿A qué te refieres con 'también', Kiku? –le dijo Arthur, prestándole atención.

– ¡Oe, bastardo patatero, no te atrevas a ponerle una sola mano a Feliciano! –saltó Lovino, que fue contenido por el español desde los hombros, que esperaba la reacción y no tardo en atraparle en el aire a tiempo para no empezar una guerra muy perdida.

En medio de esa escena surrealista pero bastante habitual, sonó un suspiro letargoso que no procedía de ninguno de los actuales causantes del problema, si no del recepcionista y dueño de la institución Hetare –Daiki–, un japonés teñido de rubio que vestía como un proxeneta y en apariencia era muy tranquilo.

–Yo solo tengo una pregunta: ¿quién me va a pagar el arreglo? –todos se quedaron en escena congelada–. Si no se paga ahora, les subiré el ALQUILER a todos los presentes y el doble al causante –dijo sin piedad.

Si algo les daba miedo, era el alquiler. No solía ser muy caro, pero eso no quería decir que fuera muy barato. Generalmente, Daiki era el que regulaba el precio a su antojo y cuando se le sacaba de sus casillas, terminaban pagando como si de un lujo se tratase el tener dos habitaciones, salón y baño –en el mejor de los casos–.

– ¡Todo menos eso, por favor! –gritaron al unísono.

–Tenéis hasta el lunes –se marchó, como si acabase de dar el tiempo final a sus lacayos.

En el sótano, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la amenaza del joven.

– ¿Cuánto tenemos en común, aru? –pregunto el chino.

Todos rebuscaron en sus carteras y a los cinco segundo había: 2000 yenes en monedas de 100, dos boletos caducados para una hamburguesería, una tarjeta sellada de cinco a seis puntos para gratis en un club nocturno, otra de lavandería, una llaves de un coche y un candado de bicicleta –más pelusas y algún que otro papel de la compra.

–Humm... ¿creéis que aceptara algo de esto? Digo, le podemos dar las llaves del coche como préstamo temporal– dijo Antonio, levantando las llaves y siendo arrebatas de inmediato por Iván con un aura terrorífica.

– ¿Qué tal si te presentamos a TI como prestamos temporal, da?

–Mejor ofrezcámosle la tarjeta del club nocturno, glup.

– ¡Oi! –se quejo el francés, guardándosela rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué no utilizamos el dinero que ya está siendo puesto en-? ¿EH? –dijo Lovino al ver como el japonés se guardaba su dinero a la velocidad de un rayo y todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados.

–Bueno, la verdad es que lo he estado ahorrando para las nuevas Ligth Novel que van a salir ahora de Suzumiya Haruhi(4) y quisiera comprarme los CD Drama de Free!(5) Pero... puesto que es mi piso el que ha originado este problema... yo...

–_Don´t worry!_ Kiku, la culpa es mía, sabía que meter esa repica real tamaño miniatura de un submarino no parecía buena idea, yo me encargaré de pagar nuestra parte –habló el estadounidense.

– ¿Cómo conseguimos el dinero que falta, ve~? En el restaurante no nos va muy bien, pero podemos aportar un poco –Lovino asintió con la cabeza, pero les dirigió una mirada pasota.

–_Etoo... Yo..._

–¿Y si tratamos de que todo el bloque aporte? Somos muchos, el precio final se vería reducido y la cuenta sería fácilmente saldada –propuso Ludwig–. Siempre podéis pasearos por el pasillo vendiendo dulces a cambio de dinero.

–Es una buena idea –dijo el inglés–. ¿Eso era todo lo que discutir hoy?

El chino asintió a su pregunta echada al aire.

–Entonces recojamos y volvamos a nuestras respectivas casas –concluyó el francés.

Así que todos se despidieron entre ellos y subieron las escaleras en piña, armando un poco más de bulla como mandaban los cánones a las once de la noche un día de diario con trabajo mañana –nótese el sarcasmo. En el segundo piso se pararon Alfred y Kiku que se fueron a su –originador de problemas– piso (2ºC). También pararon Antonio y Francis en el (2ºF) y en el (2ºG) se paro Arthur, después de que en el (2ºD) entrara Yao.

En el tercero pararon los hermanos italianos en el piso (3ºA) y en el (3ºB) paro el alemán. En el (3ºD) se despidió el ruso con una mirada y una sonrisa alegres, pero para nada de fiar. Feliciano se despidió con un abrazo y un "ve~" relajado mientras el otro italiano se señalaba, después a Ludwig y se pasaba el pulgar por el cuello.

Una vez están todos en sus casas, proceden con sus quehaceres nocturnos, antes de acostarse más tarde o más temprano, para mañana comenzar un nuevo día en el Complejo de Apartamentos. Un día excepcional, en este edificio no era muy extraño, así que mañana tendrían probablemente que liar con nuevas y extrañas cosas.

¿No es esta la vida de cualquier residente ordinario?

¡**CONTINARÁ... TAL VEZ!**

* * *

**OMAKE**

–Etto... yo...

La voz que había salido antes, tal murmurada y susurrada al oído como un secreto indescifrable, venía de un canadiense –Mathew Williams– que vivía en el (2ºA). Aunque había estado presente durante toda la reunión y había ofrecido casi 10.000 yenes, nadie le había visto excepto el osito que cargaba.

Y se había quedado en el sotano, más solo que la una.

– ¿Quién eres?

**\O.O/**

**(1) "Los Pájaros" [The Birds] es una película de Alfred Hitchcock en la que los pájaros de la ciudad empezaban a comportarse extraño, atacando a los transeúntes. Se colocaban en grandes bandadas en postes, cables de electricidad, etc.**

**(2)"Qué cree que todos son como él y le siguen la idea", refrán popular.**

**(3) Género pornográfico del manga/anime.**

**(4) Serie de novelas ligeras de ciencia ficción/estudiantil donde conviven extraterrestres, viajeros del tiempo, chicos con poderes paranormales con una chica considerada como una 'Diosa'. Versión anime y manga, pero la novela es lo mejor :)**

**(5) Free! Serie de natación que narra -principalemente- el enfrentamiento entre el protagonista (Haru) y su rival/amigo de la infancia (Rin). Muy buena también :)**

**Sobre todo, mucha tensión sexual, pero ninguna pareja en especial. ¿Me pase con las referencias? Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	2. ¡Nunca estuve tan seco!

**¡Hi~! No pensé que sería tan... esto... aceptado (problemas para expresarme, gomen). Sigo practicando la comedia así que a ver qué tal ha salido. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\O.O/**

**¡Nunca estuve tan seco!  
**

_Atención a todos los residentes:_

_La piscina del Complejo será abierta este sábado 14 de junio, para todo el público. Abstenerse aquellos que pretendan nadar desnudos, no sepan nadar, o quieran armar una (otra) guerra naval. Nada de armas, señor Zwingli, si quiere atizar a alguien utilice el bate de emergencias. Esta vez __estamos__ preparados y la policía tiene nuestro número. _

–_Daiki_

_._

_._

_._

Así que la piscina del complejo está abierta. Es una piscina poco honda y no muy grande, pero parece que todos se divierten... a su modo. Y aunque hayan puesto la nota en la puerta, pateándola en plan: "I'M THE HERO, BITCHIES!", Alfred ha entrado y se ha tirado en bomba, inundándolo todo.

–Nahahahahaha!

Mientras nada de arriba abajo mientras ríe, con el flotador moviéndose por culpa de la auto-marea que ha creado, Kiku deja las cosas en el recinto –jardín– alrededor de la piscina, y se sienta en la sombra tranquilamente.

– ¡Kiku! ¡Kiku! ¡_C'mon_, métete, no está taaaan fría! ¡Hey!

No tiene la intención de ir, y mira como ahora se sumerge y sale, soltando toda el agua en chorro por la boca. Después se ríe debajo del agua y salen burbujas. Otro estruendo de un planchazo que se acaba de pegar. Es como un niño, y se ríe cada vez.

Kiku nota que algo se ha sentado a su lado y mira a Arhur que ha dejado sus cosas al lado de las suyas.

–Oh. _Ohaiyo gozaimasu_, Arthur-san

–_Good morning __–_Saluda mientras mueve la mano–. ¿Tan pronto aquí? Pensé que sería el primero.

–Alfred-san quería ser el primero en probar el agua, por si estaba demasiado fría y así advertirles a los demás.

–Humm... Ya veo.

Los dos se quedan en silencio mientras ven a Alfred hacerse el muerto, flotando con la cara dentro del agua. Saca la cabeza –a lo pelo Pantene– gritando algo como –Durrufu~– y cuando ve al otro rubio, conversando con Kiku, le vocifera mientras mueve las manos.

– ¡Hey, Arthur! –El inglés le mira–. ¡Metete conmigo!

–Estás gordo.

– ¡Hey! ¿A qué viene eso? –le dice, mientras sale de la piscina, tapándose con las manos la tripa.

–Dijiste que me _metiera_ contigo.

Alfred desde la piscina le mira con una cara de completo odio, mientras se vuelve a tirar de bomba. Mientras siguen con su conversación, aparecen por la puerta Francis y Antonio, con su bolsa de piscina. El español lleva camiseta y bañador largo igual que Kiku y Arthur, pero el francés tiene un _speedo _y va sin camiseta.

– ¿Podrías hacer el favor de ponerte algo más, barbudo? –le dice Arthur, mientras pone cara de asco.

– ¡Oh, _bonjuor_, Arthur! ¿Celoso de mis piernas de nadador profesional? –dice Francis, mientras le guiña un ojo.

–Voy a echar el desayuno por tu culpa.

– ¿No querrás decir por la tuya? Si yo comiera un desayuno tuyo, también querría echarlo, puaj.

El inglés empieza a discutir con el francés –para cambiar un poco. Antonio deja la bolsa al lado de la de Kiku y saca su pistola de agua. Se va a la piscina y la llena mientras Alfred le observa con la mitad de la cabeza entro del agua y con ojos curiosos.

Vuelve a donde siguen sus dos amigos discutiendo y el japonés pasa de ellos mientras lee _One Piece_.

–Cómo sea –resuelve Francis–. Me voy a bañar, ¿vienes, Tonio?

–En un rato si eso.

– ¿Y tú, cejotas?

–Pfff. Ni de coña me meto en una piscina contigo –se cruza de brazos y con una mueca, ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha.

– ¡Oh, es verdad! Que no sabes nadar.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No es eso, idiota! –le grita con las mejillas rojas.

Francis se sonríe y mira al mismo tiempo que Antonio le mira. En ambos ojos brilla una estrella de maldad y vuelven a la mitad la cabeza hacía Arthur que sin querer mostrarse temeroso, se ha quedado mirándoles aún con el ceño fruncido. Los dos se acercan a él con muy malas intenciones.

–O-Oye, ¿a qué vienen esas caras? ¡Hey! ¡Oye, noo! ¡Soltadme, idiooooootas!

Francis y Antonio llevan cargado de piernas y brazos a Arthur hasta la piscina, mientras que –con los ojos en blanco– el inglés se revuelve, insulta y amenaza –en balde– que le suelten que se va a vengar. Llegan a la piscina, con Alfred mirándoles atentamente y _demasiado_ quieto. Le balancean, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras que el inglés se intenta agarrar a lo que sea, pero acaba volando por los aires hasta caer dentro del agua mientras grita "REVENGEEEE!".

Los dos se parten el cuelo, aún secos, mientras Arthur chapotea en el agua con la camiseta puesta, revolviéndose. –Aunque se ahogase, esos dos seguirían llorando de risa. Alfred se ríe igual, hasta que ve que el inglés se hunde y _hero_ en acción se lanza y lo saca de la piscina, mientras el hombre saca agua por la boca.

Arthur termina flotando –en el flotador– por la piscina, con cara de perro enfadado mientras Alfred le lleva de un lado a otro, pateando detrás de él.

–Pfff, jajajaja –se ríe Antonio.

Arthur marca con sus dedos el número dos y el español le mira arqueando una ceja mientras para de reír.

–Dos palabras: "Armada Invencible".

El español se calla de golpe y porrazo y el inglés se ríe.

–Jajajaja! Quien ríe último ríe me- asdfhjk!

Pero cuando se le llena la boca de agua y esta volviéndose a ahogar, incluso Francis le pide a su amigo que pare, que apuntando con la pistola, tiene los ojos entrecerrados y esa aura –muy parecida a la de Iván–, con la que está dispuesto a matarlo.

Para, pero se queda mirándolo de manera penetrante y el inglés nada hacia atrás.

Kiku ha venido a venir lo que se ha montado y le sorprende ver que Alfred este llevando de un lado a otro al inglés, como si fuera un juguete o algo, se ríe un poco mientras se tapa de que Francis no se le salpiqué al tirarse.

Entonces...

– ¡YAHOOOOOOOO~, KESESESE!

No les da tiempo, pero si hubiesen mirado hacia arriba, podrían haber visto a –Gilbert Beilschmidt– tirarse desde la ventana, en posición bomba mientras Gilbird se elevaba por la gravedad. También podrían haber visto como Ludwig intentaba detenerle.

Lo que ven –lo que sienten– es toda el agua empapándolos, la ola enorme que vuelca a Arthur, y que hunde a Alfred y a Francis y a Gilbert salir mientras ríe con maldad.

– ¿Quién es asombroso? ¡¿Quién?! ¡El genial yo lo es! ¡Kesesese! –Gilbird se posa en un árbol cercano, en el jardín.

Ni dos segundos y Gilbert se haya hundido después de un par de aguadillas de parte de Alfred y Francis.

Un par de minutos después Ludwig y –Roderich Eldestein– aparecen por la piscina. El hermano pequeño niega con la cabeza mientras se golpea la cabeza y el austríaco le mira con desaprobación, mientras el prusiano sale haciendo crawl en escorzo.

–_Bruder_, te avise de no hacer eso.

– ¡Oh, vamos, West, tampoco fue tan peligroso! ¿Sigo entero, no?

–_Bruder_...

– ¡Hey, señoritingo, ven, metete conmigo!

–Cómo si fuera a hacer tal cosa.

– ¡Aunque tu cuerpo no sea tan increíble como el mío, no tengas miedo de exponerlo, kesese! Las arañazo seguro que no se te not-.

Tampoco vieron la sartén que llego a cara del albino desde algún piso y con un golpe sordo le golpeo toda la cara –¡plaf!–. Todos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, apartándose del chico –cadáver– mientras elevaban la mirada con miedo.

– ¡Espera que baje, Gilbert!

–Elizabeta Herdervary– desde la ventana del (3ºC), con otra sartén en la mano, desaparece y se oye un portazo desde la piscina. El prusiano ríe antes de salir de la piscina con la velocidad de un rayo –acojonado, aunque no lo admita, porque es poco alucinante–, pero esto no sirve de nada, ya que en medio de su escapada, la chica se le ha tirado encima y practica lucha libre con él.

Ninguno –ni el alemán y el austriaco, que son familia directa del prusiano– piensan ayudarlo.

– ¡_Buongiorno_, ve~!

Los dos hermanos italianos entran en el recinto de la piscina. Feliciano lleva una gran sonrisa, mientras bate la mano, ilusionado pero Lovino esta enfurruñado y de brazos cruzados.

– ¡Feli-chan! –le saluda Antonio, andando al lado del borde.

¡Splash!

Francis le agarra de la pierna y le tira dentro. Se parte de risa, hasta que el español emerge del agua como en una película de terror y se encoge del miedo mientras se va hacia atrás poco a poco. Antonio persigue al francés por toda la piscina, hasta que le pilla y le vacía toda el agua que tiene en la garganta.

–¡Ne, ne, Kiku, Lud, bañémonos juntos, ¿os parece, ve~?!

–Bueno... –contestan los dos.

–¡Iré a por la pelota y jugamos, ve~!

Vuelve corriendo al jardín y se encuentra con que, un poco más apartado de donde están las cosas de todos ellos, están –Vash Zwingli– y su linda e inocente hermanita, con un vestido veraniego –Lili Vogel–. Los dos están tomando un aperitivo.

– ¡Wow, ve~! ¿Eso es queso? ¡¿Puedo tomar un poco, ve~?!

Digamos que Feliciano pasa el circuito que Vash había hecho alrededor de sus toallas. Feliciano invade su _territorio_. El rubio mayor aprieta los ojos y le recorre un nervio, se levanta antes la mirada sorprendida de ambos –Lili ya le da un poco a Feliciano y su sonrisa italiana– hasta que vuelve el suizo con el bate.

– ¡No entres en mi territorio!

Feliciano sale corriendo cuando Vash viene a por él. Lili se levanta y va a por su hermano antes de que suceda –la– desgracia.

Feliciano llega escopetado y tira a Ludwig con él, cuando ambos se chocan. Intenta agarrarse a algo y resulta ser el japonés que está aún allí. Acaban los tres cayendo al agua con un gran –¡chof!– y el agua se mueve de un lado a otro.

– ¡Bruder! –le dice Lili a su hermano, mientras le toma del brazo y le retiene.

El suizo para, viendo como Feliciano ya está demasiado lejos de su territorio. Y se gira para ver a Roderich, sentado con las piernas metidas en el agua. El austriaco también le mira, y los dos se sostienen la mirada un tiempo indefinido, mientras oyen por detrás la fauna salvaje –Francis y Antonio, Alfred y Kiku, Arthur, Ludwig y Feliciano, Elizabeta y Gilbert–.

El austriaco esta apunto de levantarse cuando Gilbert –magullado– lo toma del brazo y lo tira dentro del agua.

–Volvamos a una zona segura.

–J-Ja, bruder.

Lovino les deja pasar, es el único que sigue seco. No se quiere juntar con esos salvajes –mira a su hermano, en la espalda del alemán y al japonés en la del americano, aparentemente jugando. El Bad Touch Trió está jugando entre ellos, Elizabeta nada de un lado a otro, mientras Roderich se seca al sol, con cara de perro mojado. Arthur va a la deriva.

– ¡Oh! Pero si están aquí todos, da.

Iván llega con sus dos hermanas y Lovino tiembla cuando le ve acercarse y casi de rebote se tira a la piscina. Nada hasta ocultarse detrás del español que le sonríe mientras le toma de los brazos y Lovino chapotea avergonzado en el agua.

–Nii-san, bañémonos juntos.

–A-Aléjate.

–Ah, Iván-chan, ponte el protector solar –le recuerda su hermana mayor y ahí un trío de pervertidos –Ludwig, Gilbert y Francis– que se quedan mirando a la ucraniana y a su bañador de pieza entera, hasta que notan el aura del ruso.

La hermana mayor le dice que se queda en el jardín y la pequeña se sienta a observar a su hermano, muy –demasiado– atentamente. Iván se sienta y observa a todos armar barullo, pero lo hacen más en silencio, como si no quisieran perturbarle.

– ¿Eh? ¡Buenos días, aru!

Yao se planta allí, con unas gafas de sol y un sombrero. Lleva una camiseta hawaiana y parece bastante sorprendido de ver a casi todos allí metidos. Lo que más le 'sorprende' es ver al prusiano sobre una balsa y al español y al francés llevándole.

– ¡Nahahaha! Ganamos, ¡ganamos! –grita Alfred, cuando ve a Feliciano resbalarse y caerse. Decide que es su victoria y se pone contento, pero con tanto bote Kiku va a golpearse duramente contra el agua, porque –100% seguro– cae de planchazo.

–Wa~ Lud, resbalas mucho.

–P-Perdón... –responde no muy seguro.

–¡Hey, hey! ¡Escuchad todos al alucinante yo! –Se giran a él por los gritos que pega más que por su persona–. ¡¿Qué tal si nos tiramos todos de golpe en la piscina?! ¡De bomba! ¡Y comprobamos hasta donde llega el agua!

–¡Yo apruebo la moción, nahaha!

Los dos –muy emocionados– salen de la piscina. Los demás lo miran como locos, Francis sale después de llevar a Arthur hasta una escalera. De alguna manera salen todos, sabiendo que se tiraran aunque no estén todos y entonces acabaran aplastados.

–Yo me voy a secar.

– ¡Ah, no, no! West, tu conmigo, ¡hay que preservar el honor de la familia!

–Bruder, lo mancillaste hará mucho, es imposible.

– ¡A callar! Tú saltas porque el asombroso yo te lo ordena.

–Lovino, tu conmigo –el español pone al italiano en medio de él y Francia.

– ¡Ni de coña! ¡Suéltame bastardo, vamos a hacer 'crack' y 'punch' contra el suelo! ¡Matate tu solo, a mi no me arrastres!

Da igual cuanto grite, incluso Roderich está allí, al lado de Gilbert y al lado de Elizabeta. Natalia se ha puesto al lado de su hermano, que está al lado de China, al lado de Japón, al lado de Alfred, al lado de Arthur, al lado de Francis. Feliciano está al lado de Ludwig, entre el francés y el alemán, también tiene miedo pero no parece que pueda soltarse.

– ¡Venga, venga, YO cuento! A la de tres, ¿ok? –anuncia Alfred–. _One, two, three!_

"¡CHOOOOF!" "¡Kyaaaa!" "¡Baaastardo!" "¡Luuud!" "¡KESESESE!" "¡OHONHON!" "¡FUSOSOSO!" "¡DURRUFUUUU!" "¡Baaka, baka, baka, América no baka!" "¡Aruuuu!" "Cásate, cásate, cásate". "Kolkolkol" "¡Por el BL!" "¡Inaaaceptable!"

Se escuchan varias cosas –que no tienen ni conexión entre ellas ni coherencia, pero...

El agua hace un efecto geiser y algunos residentes se asoman a ver, como –gravedad cero– el agua se eleva y cae como lluvia alrededor de la piscina. El nivel del agua descendió y solo les llego por la cintura en la parte más honda. Algunos se reían, otros se pegaban y otros trepaban para salir.

–Ejem, disculpad.

– ¡Ah, el recepcionista!

Empapado allí estaba el teñido rubio, con la ropa casual que llevaba y el cigarro apagado en la boca.

–No sé como lo veis, pero voy a utilizar el agua de vuestras casas para rellenar la piscina. Así que yo me preocuparía de la factura del agua este mes. Eso es todo. Seguid con lo que estéis haciendo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!

La broma les salió bastante más cara de lo que pensaron y se apiñaron para salir corriendo, trepando por todos lados, intentando alcanzar al recepcionista, barriendo el césped y dejando atrás al suizo y a su hermana. Que miraban la marabunta de gente bastante impresionados.

–Nii-san, si me lo pides, yo me haré cargo –dijo Natalia, sacando un cuchillo.

– ¡¿Llevabas todo el rato eso ahí?!

La factura actual les aumento a todos el 40% del total de ese mes.

Los días de piscina volvieron a tomar un ritmo normal después de instalar una manguera que venía del otro apartamento. Pero... eso también es un riesgo.

**OMAKE**

– ¡Gilbert, has sido tú quién me ha quitado la cartera, ¿verdad?! –le espeto el austriaco al prusiano que se había apalancado en su casa.

–¿Eh? ¿Llevabas tu cartera todo este tiempo en el bolsillo?

Mientras tanto en la piscina, siendo rellenada a base de cubos, Vash se fijo en una cosa pequeña y de cuero que flotaba por ahí. La cartera de Roderich apareció un mes después con 1.500 yenes menos.

**\O.O/**

**¡Se admiten sugerencias! ¡Y se agradecen los reviews! :)**


	3. ¡Nya, nya!

**¡No tengo perdón! Se supone que tenía que hacer muuuuchas cosas está semana, pero no he hecho ninguna. Pensaba terminar esto y publicarlo enseguida pero no terminaba, y cada vez que me ponía a ello, ¡pam! La vida social que no tengo me rapta. ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Y gracias a todos los followers! :)**

**\O.O/**

**¡WAN WAN!**

Es un día –curiosamente– ordinario. Cada uno a lo suyo, sin necesidad de andar molestando. ¿Raro? Sí. Pero la tranquilidad solo existe para ser perturbada –o algo así.

Así que nos centramos en Gilbert, que vuelve de pasear a los perros, contento y silbando, sabiendo que ha dejado a su hermano con todo el trabajo y no se avergüenza, porque hacerlo, ¡mira cuando diligente es! –Una vocecita en su interior le debería recordar sus "responsabilidades" como el hermano mayor...

Entra en el vestíbulo tan tranquilo, mirando el montón, montón, montón –pero un montonazo– de cajas y polvo amontonado. Son objetos del trastero, hay unas cuantas cosas tiradas y alguna que otra bicicleta; objetos extraños como puede ser una caja con la inscripción: "No quieras abrir está caja. Indigestión dentro". –Seguramente alguien que no quiso morir joven por culpa de algún inglés.

–Esto... Recepcionista.

El japonés teñido, en medio de tanta caja, resaltaba bastante, tenía un libro en la mano.

– ¿Síndrome de Diógenes o algo? ¿De dónde ha salido tanta caja?

–Oh. Ah. Eres tú. ¿Y mi dinero? –contesta con voz tranquila y aburrida, tan monótona que duerme. Si no fuese porque le ha visto en –modo acreedor: activado– Gilbert dudaría de que este tipo tuviera metas en la vida–. ¿Me pagaste por la puerta rota del mes pasado?

–Seguiré defendiendo que fue un fan enfurecido por no contestar sus cartas.

–Mientras me pagues, como si quieres que sea Alfred-san con una moto sierra mecánica. Lo de las cajas... bueno, estaba haciendo limpieza. Ehmm... ¿Has visto tu mi mechero?

– ¿Todo esto es por un mechero? ¿No podrías simplemente haber comprado otro?

Le miro un momento, antes de volver a buscar entre las cajas.

Gilbert pasó del recepcionista y subió las escaleras. Del primer piso, paso al segundo y cuando quiso avanzar los perros se quedaron –los tres a la vez– muy quietos. Tiro un poco pero nada, allí se quedaron parados los tres. Gilbert se rascó un poco el pelo.

– ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Venga, vamos! –intento moverlos empujándolos. Pero nada, uno saco la lengua y jadeo–. Tsk. ¿Qué mosca os ha picado? Ves, Gilbird, por eso te prefiero a ti, kesese.

Después de descubrir que estaba hablando solo –porque Gilbird estaba medio sopa en su cabeza– decidió que debía hacer algo con los perros y subió arriba de espaldas, procurando que no se movieran. Incluso asomo la cabeza, para descubrir que estaban quietos como antes.

Busco las llaves y como no las tenía –¡BAM!– puerta abajo. Mala costumbre la de tirar puertas abajo.

– ¡WEST!

–Bruder, ¿otra puerta? Aún no hemos pagado la anterior. Oye, ¿y mis...?

– ¡Tus lindas mascotitas están ancladas!

–... ¿Perdon?

Barrido en negro y ambos hermanos estaban mirando a los animales muy quietos en el piso.

Ludwig inspeccionó los alrededores, en busca de algo perturbador que hiciese que se pararan allí pero no encontró nada y frunció el ceño mientras los veía ahí, tan quietos, con la vista fija en el piso (2ºE) sin moverse ni un ápice.

–Humm...

– ¿Y, qué crees West?

–Debe de haber algo en ese apartamento que hacen que se queden quietos. Pero, aunque así fuera, ¿tan fuerte es el olor que se han quedado así? Tratemos de llevarlos a casa.

Incluso trajeron una carretilla roja –la que utilizaba Gilbert para llevar a Ludwig de pequeño al colegio– pero nada, allí se quedaron. Cuando estaban a punto de tirar la toalla, Kiku apareció con su Shiba Inu en ropa de calle, mirándoles raro.

– ¡Ah, Kiku, _hallo_! –respondió rápidamente Gilbert.

–Buenos días –hizo una reverencia–. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tienen algún problema?

Cuando Kiku estaba a punto de avanzar, su perrito se quedo inesperadamente quieto al lado de los perros alemanes. El japonés abrió los ojos un 60% más de lo normal y tiró suavemente de la correa, para recibir un "¡wan!" y una mirada fija.

– ¿Huh? Así que el tuyo también, ¿eh? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a este piso? –dijo el albino mientras miraba a todos lados, apuntando con el índice, acusadoramente.

Mientras dejaban al prusiano acusar a los extintores, miraron en dirección al apartamento que recibía aquellas miradas.

– ¿Sabes quién vive allí, Kiku?

–Heracles-san –dijo mirando a su perrito–. ¿Qué cree que atrae a los perros? Tengo que llegar a casa rápido, pero no le puedo dejar aquí.

– ¿El olor de la comida? Ni idea, podría ser...

– ¡Yo lo sé! El tal Heracles ha de estar planeando un plan malvado para controlar a los perros del edificio y así nos quedemos sin caballería, ¡¿quiere arrebatarme mis territorios?!

–Bruder, no.

– ¡Bruder sí!

– ¿Por qué no van y preguntan? –voz en off, proveniente del piso de abajo. Seguramente Daiki seguiría por ahí.

Después de una mirada cómplice, Kiku le dio la correa a Ludwig y se fue al piso. Llamó al timbre y no recibió respuesta. Volvió a llamar y de pasa le llamo por su nombre, pero nada. Con el rubio al lado de tanto perro y el albino tratando aún de moverlos, la escena era... poco casual.

Lo volvió a intentar, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos.

– ¿Heracles-san?

La puerta se abrió hacia dentro lentamente, chirriando las bisagras.

El japonés trago un momento, mientras miraba la casa a oscuras y con las persianas bajadas. Los perros se acercaron un poco con Ludwig y asomaron la cabeza por la casa.

Kiku mirando hacia atrás, solo recibió un pulgar en alto de parte del albino.

–Ny~a

– ¿Eh?

Honda se giró y encontró un gatito en medio del salón. Miró a ambos lados.

–Ny~a

El maullido no había venido de él sino del armario en la sala. Miró a ambos lados y viendo que no había nadie, procedió a abrir el armario con cuidado. Tomando ambos pomos, el sudor surco su frente antes de abrir y...

"Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!" "Nya!"

– ¡Kiku!

_Era un buen hombre, vivió una vida plena disfrutando de todos los doujinshis y animes que pudo. No tenía nada de qué arrepentirse. Descanse en Paz, Kiku Honda._

El nipón acabo sepultado bajo más o menos 30 gatos –multicolores, monocromáticos, de tres colores, con ojos azules, bigotes cortes, hembras, machos, crías... Los treinta gatos cayeron encima de él como una avalancha de nieve y el sonido fue similar, juntado con el grito que pegó, llamó la atención de los vecinos.

–Aggg...

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo Francis asomando la cabeza junto Antonio por la puerta. Dentro Gilbert le abofeteaba para que despertara ("¡No te duermas! ¡Aún te queda mucho!"). Los gatos estaban por toda la sala, algunos con los perros, con los que estaban jugando, otros encima y debajo de los muebles, algunos rodearon por completo a Ludwig, que miraba sin saber qué debería hacer.

–Toni, ¿verdad que no cerraste la puerta?

–Ups... Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo.

–Pero, ¿qué aquí no vivía un tal Heracles?

–Ah. Es que se fue a comprar el pan y nos dijo que le cuidáramos la casa.

– ¿Por una barra de pan?

–La última vez tardó 5 horas en comprar kétchup.

Gilbert apretó los ojos, mirando a tanto gato con cara perturbada mientras Kiku respiraba boca abajo, completamente muerto. Ni siquiera Ludwig que lo agitaba, conseguía levantarlo. _Era un buen hombre––_

– ¡Espera! –Dijo levantándose de pronto. Posiblemente se negaba a morir –eso o se acordó de que aún le quedaban mangas que terminar.

Mientras que, tanto Antonio como Francis entraban para ayudar a Gilbert a sostener los gatos que habían acabado en la lámpara del techo y aquellos que intentaban abrir la puerta del refrigerador, entró por la puerta con su cara de dormido y la baguette en la mano, el propietario del piso.

Se quedaron sin saber exactamente que decir cuando vieron al griego parpadear confuso.

– ¿Por qué...?

– ¡Es-Esto no es lo que parece?

– ¿... no les habeis dado de comer?

– ¿De comer?

Todos miraron a su alrededor, un poco perdidos. ¿Les acababa de preguntar por lo gatos? ¿Es que a este tipo no le reyaba que todos estuvieran en su casa campando a sus anchas? Se metió en su casa, deposito el pan y tomo al gato que estaba en el fregadero maullando.

–Emmm, ¿claro? Disculpa por entrar en tu casa así de pronto –dijo Ludwig, sin poder entender al tipo.

– ¡Disculpe, Heracles-san! –Así que Kiku no estaba tan fuera de escena–. Nuestros perros no se movían y no paraban de mirar su puerta, entonces...

–Oh... Ya veo... ¿Quieren jugar...?

– ¿Sí? –Dijo Gilbert, acariciando al más pequeño–. Oye, ¿de dónde ha salido tanto gato? ¿No se supone que el máximo son tres mascotas por departamentos?

–Espera –dijo Antonio, hablando con el prusiano–, ¿solo tres?

–Ja.

–Ah... en ese caso... voy un momento a casa ahora... ahora vuelvo.

Antonio salió corriendo del apartamento y se oyó un portazo al lado. Arqueo una ceja, un poco confundido con él.

– ¿Qué mierda fue esa?

–Antonio tiene como una decena de tortugas en la bañera de casa.

– ¿Por-?

– ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –todos negaron despacio–. Sí, eso es. Nadie quiere saber el tipo de fetiches que tiene un tipo como él... –dijo un poco apesadumbrado.

Parpadearon mirando al francés con un aura negativa encima.

–En todo caso... ¿De dónde salieron todos esto, Heracles-san?

–Pues...

– ¡YO puedo responder a esta pregunta!

–Otro –tipo– raro– entró por la puerta con un cartel. Este tipo, que vivía justamente debajo de el griego era de procedencia turca y llevaba una mascará bastante rara y una sonrisa un tanto... un tanto.

– ¿Sadiq-san? –preguntó Kiku.

Heracles apretó los ojos y empezó a acariciar su gato mientras gruñía como un felino mal encarado. La cara de Ludwig de "no-sé-que-estoy-haciendo-aquí-Bruder-es-idiota" era posiblemente la única que no tenía esa mirada sorprendida.

–No recuerdo haberte dejado entrar...

–Sí, eso dijiste la última vez.

–Ok... (?) –Gilbert golpeó con el codo en el estómago de Francis.

–En todo caso, atended a esto.

Les mostro un anunció. Era un anunció que había estado pegado en las farolas y escaparates de todo el barrio durante las últimas semanas. Kiku lo tomó mientras el griego y el turco se gruñían. El cartel decía lo siguiente:

"_¡Precaución! Se ruega a todos los gatos del vecindario –y a todos sus amos– que tenga cuidado con el Secuestrador Gatuno. Se sabe que es un ser sumamente lento y que cualquier felino que acabé en sus manos, no es vuelto a ver."_

Lentamente giraron la cabeza para ver al griego.

– ¿Humm?

–Heracles-san... ¿Estos gatos no son suyos, verdad?

–Pero... yo no lo he secuestrado... los abandonan en la calle y yo me los... traigo aquí...

–Llámalo secuestro llámalo adopción por sorpresa, tienes un problema–le aclara Sadiq.

– ¿Perdón?

El recepcionista –aún con el cigarro apagado– aparece con una caja. Una caja con varios gatos más dentro; eso y la cara llena de arañazos. El humor "levemente" fastidiado, y el ceño muuuuy fruncido.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué gatos, por qué en el tratero? Por el amor de Loki, me podéis decir porqué gatos.

–Oi, señor pasivo (1)–le llama la atención Francia y Daiki agita un gato y se lo tira encima. Fin de la conversación.

–Todos estos se van a tener que ir. Me da igual el método, como si se los dais a Yao-san para que haga sopa, pero no quiero más de tres gatos aquí. Hasta luego.

Puerta y adiós.

– ¡Agggg! ¡Quitadme este gato de encima! –Francis rueda en el suelo.

– ¿No... Puedo quedármelos...? Y, ¿qué hago con ellos?–le pregunta a Kiku y por detrás Ludwig intenta llevarse a sus mascotas y salir de allí lo antes posible.

–Podría poner un puesto de "Recupere a su gato perdido" –propone Kiku.

Heracles asiente despacio mientras se oyen las risas de Gilbert, viendo como la cara de Francis está completa y totalmente destrozada. Así que el francés persigue al prusiano con un gato que tiene más cara de "Mátame que estoy sufriendo" que otra cosa.

Barrido en negro.

En la calle, pegado al edificio está montado el puesto de "Recupere su gato perdido". Kiku está allí y Heracles ha terminado de entregar el décimo gato. Cada vez que lo hace, su corazón se encoge y se despide con lágrimas, como si fuera una tragedia.

–Debes... ser fuerte... sniff...

–Me pregunto si tanto amor a un animal es legal –murmura Kiku por lo bajini.

– ¡Oh, oh, Kiku, Kiku!

El japonés le hace una reverencia a Feliciano, que va con un traje típico de chef y esta manchado de salsa boloñesa. Supone que acaba de salir del restaurante, un par de manzanas más atrás esta Lovino vestido "formalmente".

– ¿Vendéis gatitos, ve~? –Toma uno en brazos–. Wua~ son tan monos~

– ¿Quieres... lle... llevártelo? –pregunta forzadamente.

–Ve~! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¡Vale, pues me lo llevo!

– ¡ALTO AHÍ, FELICIANO!

–Fratello!

Lovino le golpea con la prensa local. Aparentemente en un barrio de Tokio hay dos tipos destruyéndolo todo con maquinas de refrescos y señales de tráfico.

– ¿Pretendes adoptar un gato sin decírmelo antes? –Le pincha con el índice–. ¿Sabes lo que pasará? Terminaré cuidándolo yo, y yo le limpiare el cajón de arena, yo me encargaré de que vuelva a casa, y yo etcétera. ¡Igual que paso con el último hámster que querías!

–Pero...

– ¡Ni pero ni leches! No sabes cuidar de un animal, joder.

–Ve~... Supongo que no puedo. Lo siento, Kiku, ve~

– ¡¿Eso son gatos aru?!

Yao aparece por el lado contrario del que lo han hecho Lovino y Feliciano. Lleva varias bolsas de comida de un restaurante indio que abrió la semana pasada en la esquina. Dicen que tiene mucho futuro, pero la gente le da una semana hasta que cierre y sea sustituido por una tienda de "Todo a Cien."

– ¡Qué monos, aru! ¿Puedo coger uno?

Los "dependientes" asiente con la cabeza, mientras el chino toma uno color blanco.

– ¡Te llamaré "Pollo con limón", aru! –se ríe.

Kiku toma de los hombros al griego antes de que se lance a matarlo y el chino se echa para atrás cuando intenta agarrarlo del cuello.

– ¡Era una broma, aru! ¡Era una broma! –deja al gato y se mete dentro del edificio rápidamente. Pero vuelve, deja un par de yenes y se lo lleva, diciendo que lo llamara "Shinaty-chan".

Se quedan solos un tiempo.

–Supongo que me quedaré aquí hasta que los... los... Zzz...

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-No se duerma ahora!

Kiku empezó a zarandear a Heracles pero se había quedado perfectamente dormido. A pesar de que incluso le sople con una vuvuzuela en el tímpano, va a seguir durmiendo. Así que Honda a mitad de la tarde le pondrá una manta encima y subirá a su casa.

Lo más probable es que no consiga devolverlos todos.

...

¿Alguien quiere un gato? Creó que por la noche, todos volverán con él.

**¡CONTINUARÁ... O TAL VEZ NO!**

**OMAKE**

– ¿Quién quiere un tomatito?

Todas las tortugas de la bañera levantan la cabeza para alcanzar el imposible fruto rojo que Antonio sostiene encima de ellas.

– ¡Muy bien! –Lo oculta y todas se quedan quietas– ¿Quién lo quiere? –vuelven a levantar cabeza.

Desde la sala de estar, Francis mira a Antonio rodeado de un aura morada y negras, mientras ve a su amigo "¡Muy bien!" todo el rato. Pensando en que debería colgarlo en Internet, pero sin la valentía que hacerlo, porque no sabe si eso será del todo legal.

**\O.O/**

**(1) A ver... En japonés, 'recepcionista' es 'uketsuke' (recibidor de deudas). Francis simplemente utiliza el 'uke' para llamarla, que como bien sabemos es el rol de pasivo en el Yaoi, jejeje. [D-Debería plantearme mi vida...]**

**¿De dónde salió este capítulo? Ni idea. Mi mente está demasiado random desde que me dieron vacaciones... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Los gatos son muy lindos! Pero prefiero los perros :) ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Review? Se agradecen ambas con mucha emoción y alegría. :) :)**


	4. ¡El fantasma del 2ºA!

**Hi~ Tratando de subir entre las maletas para el viaje. Estuve súper liada, mis padres se fueron, yo tuve que encargarme de todo y ahora nos volvemos a ir, pero todos juntos y... buff... ¡No me puedo quedar simplemente aquí! En todo caso, me iré durante un tiempo así que la siguiente actualización será más tardía de lo normal. Etto... ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\O.O/**

**¡EL FANTASMA DEL 2ºA!**

* * *

–Entonces le dije: "Mira, marimacho, tenemos dos modos de solucionar esto". Pero cogió la sartén de la cocina y literalmente me atizó fuera de su casa. Y el señorito se quedó allí, sin más. Es decir, no es como si me moleste que esos dos compartan piso, pero...

–Gilbert, no me impoooorta.

El prusiano mira al americano, que luce la mejor y más fuera de su personaje, cara de aburrimiento. Gilbert le entrega el dinero de la pizza y abre la caja, para ver la pizza mientras se relame. Aún así el americano no se mueve y se aclara la voz con una o dos toses –ejem, ejem.

– ¿Qué?

–Tarifa de psicólogo incluida: 1300 yenes.

–De haberlo sabido –busca su cartera– me hubiese ido con mis amigos.

– ¿Cuáles?

–...Vete a la mierda.

Le cierra la puerta y cuenta el dinero. No tiene ganas de devolver esos 100 que le sobran y tampoco se los merece, por ser un plasta que le ha tenido media hora contándole historias para no dormir de Roderich y Elizabeta. De cualquier manera ya ha terminado de entregar y simplemente baja el piso y se encamina por el pasillo izquierdo.

¿Cómo terminó en esa situación? De varías maneras pero lo principal es el nuevo videojuego que iban a sacar y el problema de no tener ni para unos fideos instantáneos. Es la pena de perder dinero en apuestas y en comics –y bueno, rompiendo inmobiliario comunitario del complejo. Aún así, seguirá diciendo que el recepcionista le tiene en el punto de mira.

Que haya incendiado el garaje no tiene nada que ver...

Empieza a rebuscar en sus bolsillos las llaves de su apartamento –son las que llevan el llavero de Tony. Cuando las encuentra, las mete en la cerradura. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer con ellas? De todas maneras, cuando está a punto de entrar, empieza a oír extraños sonidos del piso (2ºA).

Su pelo se pone –literalmente– en punta. Sus ojos son cubiertos por una sombra de color azul mientras oye los extraños sonidos de la habitación. "¡E-Espera! ¡No! ¡Maple! ¡Maple!". La mandíbula le empezó a temblar. "Maple, eso realmente dolió. Estúpida estantería..."

Entró lentamente de espaldas a su apartamento. Por alguna razón Kiku estaba con un uniforme de marinerita en las manos. En cuanto vio a su compañero lo guardó dentro de su cuarto y lo oculto a tiempo para que Alfred lo empezara a sacudir de los hombros.

– ¡Kiku! ¡Kiku! ¡Hay fantasmas! ¡En el 2º A hay fantasmas! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos atrapen!

–Alfred-san–murmuro mientras le veía coger de todo y tirarlo a una maleta. Metió varias botellas de cola y un par de bolsas de Lay's–, ese es mi cuarto...

–Tenemos que irnos –metió también el escudo edición coleccionista del Capitán América en la maleta y lo cubrió de varias camisetas.

–_Alfred-san, ese es mi cuarto, ¿por qué tiene eso en mi cuarto...?_ De todos modos, cálmese.

Alfred dejo un momento el pánico.

–No podemos irnos y dejar a todos los demás detrás.

–Tienes razón. ¡Como un HERO no puedo abandonaros! –Se levantó y dejo la mochila a un lado–. ¡Tenemos que atrapar a ese fantasma por el bien de la comunidad! –Le volvió a tomar de los brazos–. ¡¿Me ayudarás verdad?! –Kiku asintió.

–Perfect! –salió corriendo de la casa mientras gritaba: –¡Iré a por unas cosas!

Kiku resopló tranquilo. Estuvo a punto de descubrir sus cosplays escondidos en el armario. Abrió un momento para descubrir las perchas de las que colgaban sus pequeños –"fetiches"– mientras su perrito jugaba a mordisquear el escudo caído.

[Rodando] La cabeza de un americano paso rodando en plan anime para cambiar de escenario [Rodando]

–A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Dices que hay un fantasma? –Alfred asintió–. Mucha comida basura no es buena...

– ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, Arthur!

Así que con un mono azul y gorras cuadradas a juego –Kiku mirando aquella prenda sin entender como lo había conseguido– Alfred le explicaba la situación al escéptico inglés, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Queriendo saber qué clase de cosas llevaban a tal desvarío –aunque tendría que revisar lo que se echaba en el té, porque él veía hadas...

– ¡Ahí dentro hay un fantasma!

–Claro que sí. Y por las noches se monta fiestas con el conde Drácula.

–Cuando te invadan sus pequeños esbirros hablamos.

"¡Kyyyya!" Se oyó un gran estruendo, como si se acabase de caer un montón de libros. "Maple. Realmente eso dolió"

Alfred se escondió detrás de Kiku cuando oyó aquel grito. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba hacia el piso del que acaban de oír ese extraño ruido.

– ¡Qué te dije, cejotas!

– ¡A-A callar, idiota! Eso no explica nada.

– ¿Y Daiki-san no tendrá la lista de residentes? –Los dos rubios miraron a Kiku–. Podríamos ver si allí vive alguien.

–Pues yo el otro día vi la puerta abrirse y cerrarse sola.

– ¡N-No digas esas cosas espeluznantes! –Le grito Alfred–. _Nice idea!_ Vamos a ver al recepcionista.

[Rodando] Paso la cabeza de un japonés rodando en plan anime para cambiar de escenario [Rodando]

Así que los tres estaban delante de la portería en el vestíbulo. Mientras que Kiku estaba rígido detrás de Alfred, este estaba apoyado –tirado– encima de la recepción y Arthur esperaba a su lado, frunciéndole el ceño al americano. No paraba de darle al timbre.

[Ding] [Ding] [Ding]

–Ya está bien, ¿no? –le paró la mano el japonés teñido.

– ¡Por fin! ¡Necesitamos la lista de residentes!

Soltó el humo mientras rebuscaba por debajo de la recepción. Sacó un libro que parecían cinco enciclopedias fusionadas. Tomó la primera hoja y releyó antes de empezar a pasar las equinas de las hojas y abrir el libro casi por la mitad.

– ¿Es eso? –pregunto Inglaterra.

–Regla número 235: si algún estadounidense te pregunta por la lista de residentes, n no se la des nunca. No queremos que se repita la tragedia del 4 de julio 1987.

– ¿Qué paso el 4 de julio? –preguntó Arthur, impresionado de que tuviese un volumen tan largo de reglas.

–Una desgracias que asolo a mi familia –habló.

– ¡P-Pero ese no fui yo! –Alegó el estadounidense–. ¡Además! Es muy urgente. ¡Puede haber fantasmas en el 2ºA!

–Ahhh, bueno, eso lo cambia todo.

– ¡¿De verdad?!

–No.

Alfred frunció el ceño mientras Daiki se guardaba el libro de reglas y se encendía un cigarro – ¿encontró finalmente su mechero?

Mientras que Arthur se preguntaba que –mierda– sería aquello que paso el 4 de julio de 1987 y porque era una tragedia, el estadounidense le pedía por favor que le diera la lista de residentes. Pero inflexible e indiferente como suele ser, pasaba bastante de él

– ¡Por favor! Hazlo por el HERO~

–Alfred-san, suélteme las manos, por favor –arrodillado y tomándole de las manos, era bastante incómodo. Además la mirada de cachorrito, a pesar de no afectarle, era un poco perturbadora

– ¡Uke-san~!

Alfred a partir de ese momento se replantearía lo de burlarse del recepcionista cuando le vio tomar con una mano el libro y tirárselo a la cara al francés que venía batiendo la mano. Alfred caído en el suelo, se apartó arrastrando el culo por el suelo hasta Kiku.

–Ve- veo que sigues sin encajar bien las bromas...

–Quizás te tenga que encajar a ti algo en la cara para que aprendas de una vez de todas cual es mi nombre –el tono asesino, les puso de punta el pelo, excepto Arthur que se reía de él sin vergüenza.

–Entendido... ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –preguntó llegando a donde estaban el estadounidense y el japonés.

–Pues... ¡Hey! ¡Esos son los pasteles de la nueva pastelería! –alargó el brazo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Pero Francis retiró la mano, dejando a Alfred caer contra el suelo –se quedó en el suelo con una mejilla hinchada y una lagrimilla en el ojo. Kiku se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo él teniendo su ordenador arriba.

–Y, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

–Preguntar por una lista de residentes que no existe porque al darme cuenta de que vivía tanto pirado aquí, la queme con mi cordura –por alguna extraña razón Daiki empezó a leer el periódico.

Le miraron un momento antes de volver a los pasteles.

–...Se supone que hay fantasma en el edificio.

– ¿Ha? ¿Fantasmas? –Preguntó Francia–. ¿De dónde ha salido esa tontería?

–¡No es ninguna tontería! ¡Vamos a morir! –Dramatizó Alfred–. ¡Se oían sonidos raros del 2ºA!

Francia arqueo las cejas antes de mirar con desconfianza.

– ¿Q-Qué tipo de sonidos raros?

–¡¿En serio?! –le golpeó en la nuca el ingles–. ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes!

Y allá van, comenzaron los dos a golpearse, mientras los dulces caían en manos de Kiku. Alfred se levantó e intento tomar uno de los pastelitos pero Kiku le golpeó antes de intentarlo.

–De todos modos –toma la caja de pastelitos– tengo algo que hacer, así que...

– ¿Algo qué hacer? –Alfred señaló–. ¿Arriba? –Francis sonrió orgulloso–. ¡¿Una competición de cuantos pasteles a la vez os caben en la boca?!

En serio que Kiku no entendía cómo estás cosas siempre le terminaban afectando de manera personal.

Una vez dejo a Alfred un poco magullado al darle varios golpes en la cabeza, se limpio las manos y suspiró. Cabe destacar que Daiki ya había terminado el periódico y estaba regando las plantas del vestíbulo.

–Y que quede calro, en el 2ºA no hay fantasmas. No es como si alguien hubiese decidido morirse solo para darte un susto.

–Puede que alguien de este apartamento no, pero ¿y si ese alguien pertenece a nuestro mundo? Quizás esa persona este ahora mismo viéndonos y pensando en que podría hacernos para divertirse. O incluso para divertir a otras personas. Entonces se le ocurriría la idea de un fantasma, pero luego todo resultaría una broma. Lo colgaría en una página y dejaría que las demás personas lo vieran y...

Todos miraron y parpadearon a Kiku.

–Honda –Arthur le puso la mano en el hombro–, no rompas la cuarta barrera, por favor.

– ¡Se acabó! Ya no más Tumblr, te meten ideas raras en la cabeza.

–Esto... como decía, no hay fantasma en el 2ºA, hay vive Mattie.

De nuevo parpadearon y miraron al francés.

–Ya veo... –asiente Alfred.

–Me alegro de que lo entiendas, Alfred –responde con una sonrisa.

– ¡Tú te has aliado con el fantasma! –le apunta, con el dedo índice.

– ¡Quieres dejarlo!

[Rodando] La cabeza de un inglés pasa rodando en plan anime para cambiar escenario [Rodando]

Así que un francés, un inglés y un americano están delante de una puerta –casi parece uno de esos chistes. Kiku ha decidido que va a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo así que pasa de todo y vuelve a su habitación y sigue con sus cosas –ese tipo de cosas que suele hacer.

La puerta se abre y revela a Mathew que se soba un golpe con cara de daño. Hasta que se le iluminan los ojos –estilo moe– al ver que allí delante están Francis, su 'hermano' y el señor Kirkland

– ¡Hala, no esperaba tanta gente! Disculpad si está un poco desordenado, llevo todo el día intentando montar la estantería nueva. Pasad, por favor.

–Con permiso. Toma, Mattie, te traje los bollos de sirope de la tienda nueva, pensé que te gustarían.

–M-Muchas gracias, Francis –los toma con emoción, mientras sonríe.

–Nada, nada –le revuelve el pelo–. ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estais haciendo ahí?

Alfred y Arthur están literalmente en blanco. Sus personas han sido transformados en bocetos remarcados de negro por lo lados mientras se echan para atrás y miran con la boca hasta al suelo.

–N-No puedo ver nada...

– ¿C-Con quien hablas, i-idiota?

La imagen del canadiense se hace más transparente mientras Francis les golpea a ambos.

[Rodando] [Rodando]

–_So sorry_ –se disculpan a la vez.

–Sin problema –el canadiense sonríe mientras piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría que dejaran de mirar a Kumajiro –¿Kamahiro?– y se disculparan mirándole a él.

Como sea, sirve café a las cuatro tazas y se vuelve a sentar en el sillón.

Alfred toma su taza un poco inseguro, mirando ahora a la dirección correcta. Arthur también lo hace, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría estar en su casa y tomar té pero ya que aparte de confundirle, no notarle, ignorarle, disculparse mal y llamarle fantasma, le parece un poco grosero –nótese la ironía.

–Hey, tío, siento lo de antes. Se me olvido que vivías aquí –le dice Alfred–. ¿Cuándo dijiste que te mudaste?

–Yo fui quien te recomendó este sitio –le contesta.

– ¿Ehhh? –se vuelve a quedar en blanco y Mathew pega un sorbo muy lentamente–. Ah, sí; ¡sí, claro! Te estaba gastando una broma, nahahaha. ¡El café buenísimo!

Mathew mira un momento al americano –que habla sin parar del sabor de bollos que más le gusta– y después mira al francés –que le mira de vuelta y se disculpa con él por haberles traído sin avisarle. De todas formas, la tarde continua con un ambiente más o menos soportable –sin olvidar las veces que la voz del canadiense es tragada una y otra vez por la del americano.

Digamos que fue una tarde normal. En apariencia. Desde lejos. Más lejos, un poco más. ¿Les miras con un telescopio desde la cuarta luna de Saturno? Sí, desde esa distancia parece que solo están hablando...

**OMAKE~**

–Patata~

– ¡Ne, Kiku, mira lo que...!

Entra en la habitación abriendo de golpe la puerta para encontrarse a su compañero vestido de marinerita –con un uniforme de quinceañera– y el sacándose un selfie, mientras sujeta el videojuego que finalmente consiguió obtener por... métodos.

Pasa un segundo.

Dos.

Alfred se congela –un iceberg le deja allí parado– en la puerta mientras Kiku le lanza un tomo especial de Mazinger Z y se intenta cubrir con lo que sea.

– ¡No entres sin permiso!

**\O.O/**

**¡Hoy inicia la nueva temporada de vernao de anime, yay~! Estuve esperando hasta ahora para que saliera el primer episodio de Free! ¡Tened una buena temporada de verano, minna-sama! ¿Os gusto? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Review? ¡Se acepta todo con una sonrisa! :)**


	5. ¡El viaje del Inesperado Jefe Secreto! 1

**No, no he estado desaparecida. Pero encontrar algo entretenido y saber como escribri esa idea, ¡realmente son aún dificiles para mí! Perdón por la espera, no quería tardarme tanto, lo siento. Se me fue el tiempo y tal... ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\(ºWº)/**

**¡EL VIAJE DEL INESPERADO JEFE SECRETO 1!**

Es algo inusual, pero delante del complejo está parado un Ferrari rojo muy extravagante que la gente no deja de mirar porque no es lo normal y lo no normal hace que la gente se pare, observe, cuchichee sobre Daiki parado enfrente –que ya de por si no parece japonés– y se vaya murmurando sobre "¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora en ese anormal edificio de locos?"

Si Daiki está parado y repeinado hacia atrás – ¿le habrá robado la gomina a Ludwig?– delante del coche no es porque sea suyo, quizás nunca llegaría a reunir tanto dinero para uno en toda su vida –quizás no llegue a reunir tanto dinero en la vida. A lo que espera es que su jefe salga del coche.

–¡Daiki, chaval!

–Señor Vargas, bienvenido.

Si su jefe es –Rómulo Vargas es porque este hombre era inversor de la compañía de los progenitores de Daiki. Al quebrar la compañía, el señor Rómulo se hizo cargo del edificio y contrato a Daiki para cuidarlo. Es extraño como en los papeles pone que el edificio pertenece al japonés, es verdad que quien lo "mantiene" es el italiano, así que, sí, es su jefe en la sombra

– ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? –se río.

–Deje de tocarme el pelo, por favor –dijo sin alzar la voz, bastante manso.

Literalmente iba a hacer –¡poof!– y desintegrarse si por alguna casualidad salía algún cliente y le veía así. Le gustaría quitárselo como todos los demás y golpearle, pero es la persona que lo salvo de acabar en la calle. Aunque pensándolo mejor... quizás en la calle tendría más paz.

– ¿Le ayudo a llevar las cosas al piso de Feliciano y Lovino-san?

–Ah, no, no, no te preocupes. Ellos no saben que venía.

– ¿Eh? –muestra una expresión idiota mientras su pelo se va _desgominando._

– ¡He venido en una visita sorpresa a ver a mis lindos nietos!

El pelo ya le ha vuelto a la normalidad y mientras algunos niños pasan por detrás de ellos y las nubes se siguen moviendo en el cielo, Daiki parpadea confuso mientras suelta un enorme "¿Huh?" y Rómulo sonríe con una extraña mueca.

Así que mientras Daiki se pregunta que hacer con estás maletas llena de trastos europeos incensarios, Rómulo se pasea tranquilamente por el edificio como si fuera su dueño... – ¡un momento!

El italiano está realmente confundido –va vestido con camiseta hawaiana y gafas oscuras– porque no ve a nadie por allí. Si es verdad que de algún que otro piso se escuchan ronquidos y –definitivamente– desde uno suena una balada a piano pero no hay nadie por allí ni ningún ruido alto.

–No hay nadie... Aburrido.

Justo cuando está pensando en volver a bajar y preguntarle a Daiki por sus clientes, la puerta del (3ºB) se abre y Ludwig sale de su apartamento suspirando y moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Rómulo echa el cuello hacia atrás mientras piensa "¡El santo!"

–Ahora que Bruder está en la piscina, voy a reponer la nevera – cierra la puerta y anda hacia las escaleras.

Como está en plan "¡OH, JUPITER, ¿QUÉ HAGO?" empieza a moverse como si tuviese hielo en los pantalones de un lugar a otro.

Cuando ve al moreno pegado a la pared con el dedo índice sobre el labio superior –como si fuese un bigote o algo así... supongo– Ludwig arquea un momento la ceja. Una gota de sudor resbala desde su sien, cuando aprieta los ojos –si le pudiese leer la mente... Ludwig decide que debería acostumbrarse a estas cosas e inclina la cabeza respetuosamente y Rómulo hace lo mismo, después el alemán se va.

–Uff –se quita el sudor con la mano en un movimiento exagerado.

–Señor Vargas –el italiano da un respingo y el mundo se le cae al suelo–, ¿me lo explica?

Cambio completo de escenario hasta el salón del alemán después de un barrido de escena.

–Ah~ delicioso~

– ¿Puede contarme porque se comporta así? ¿Ir vestido como un turista de Hawái tiene algo que ver?

Rómulo baja el vaso de té que le ha servido Ludwig. Y pone –con una cara alicaída– el vaso sobre la mesa. Cruza los dedos de las manos mientras deja la cabeza sobre ellos y mira hacia otro lado. El rubio se sorprende un poco mientras que le mira directamente a los ojos y se avergüenza.

– ¡Realmente has crecido para ser un _[insertar aquí adjetivo pervertido]_!

– ¡Céntrese! –le espeta rojo hasta las orejas, mientras juega con la cucharilla en su boca.

–Está bien, está bien, ya te lo digo –Ludwig espera no terminar siendo un adulto tan desagradable como lo es él desde su punto de vista–. ¡Japón tiene unas señoritas muy lindas, ¿no crees?!

Decididamente no sabe qué clase de control mental es, pero sus lindas mascotas han levantado la cabeza a la vez cuando en la frente de Ludwig a aparecido un surco de lo mucho que ha fruncido el ceño. Y Rómulo se ha echado un poco hacia atrás y ha dejado de bromear al instante.

–El mismo carácter y rostro, familia seguro... –murmura–. He venido a espiar a mis nietos.

– ¿Por qué no actúa como un abuelo normal? –dice mientras se toca el ceño.

–Yo prefiero la palabra "persona que se conserva increíblemente bien para la edad que no aparenta" en vez de "abuelo" –se ríe mientras juega con la tacita, balanceándola de arriba abajo–. Es que... ¡Cada vez que vengo mis lindos nietos actúan como si todo fuera bien!

"_¿Qué es esta aura moe que acaba de soltar este tipo?"_, piensa el rubio, mientras ve a Rómulo actuar de forma realmente confusa para "la edad que no aparenta" pero que ya tiene encima. Ese aura se apaga –cómo el hombre ha llegado a tirarse dramáticamente en el sillón es un misterio– y vuelva a actuar como una tragedia.

– Siempre dicen: _"el restaurante va bien, Nonno, no te preocupes, ve~" _o _"¡Ya te dicho que no hay problemas, joder!" _y cosas por el estilo, pero la verdad es que me preocupo mucho por ellos, ¿sabes? –sonríe de forma extrañamente normal.

Rómulo se levanta y se estira, posiblemente en el viaje se haya sentido incómodo en el asiento del avión. De todos modos, Ludwig aún tiene que salir al supermercado –le preocupa tener que iniciar de nuevo una guerra con su hermano por la última cerveza y con sinceridad, la última vez se les salió de las manos... "un poco".

–Bueno, yo tengo que salir. Así que... –con eso quiere decir "lárgate" educadamente.

–Oh, bueno, está bien. Pero la próxima vez tenemos que llegar hasta el final, ¿ne, Luddy~?

Le pasa un escalofrió por la columna vertebral.

Así que Rómulo acaba sentado encima de la recepción mientras Ludwig se va murmurando algo sobre qué tipo de maldición obtuvo al decidirse por alquilar un tercero en vez de un sencillo primero. Como el italiano no puede estar quieto, le trata de pretender a una bella joven que pasaba.

Que mal que fuera Elizabeta.

–Buongiorno~

–Esto... Buenos días. ¿Le puede ayudar en algo?

–Oh, nada, nada. Aparentemente mi teléfono está roto...

–¿...?

–Porque no tiene tu número en él.

Elizabeta entrecierra los ojos mientras arquea una ceja –preguntándose de que página web a sacado una frase tan mala como esa– y Rómulo no sabe exactamente como debe reaccionar. Vaya, está nueva generación de seguro es más dura de roer o quizás está chica aun no se siente bajo el efecto de su atrayente carisma.

Elizabeta le bordea y se va donde Daiki aún se pregunta que debería hacer con las maletas –y está perdiendo el juicio porque no tiene ni idea, pero son como la matrioskas y no dejan de salir unas tras otras.

– ¡Recepcionista-san~ aquí tiene el pago de parte de Roderich y mía este mes! No sabes lo difícil que es, ¡ese hombre...!

–Ah, ummm, muchas gracias.

–Oye –se echa encima de la recepción poniendo el codo y tapándose con la mano para que Rómulo no lo oiga. Pero está allí en segundo plano como un chibi adorable, fingiendo inocencia a pesar de las ideas que le pasan por la cabeza–, este tipo, ¿no se viene a vivir aquí, verdad?

–Gracias a Dios, no.

–Ufff –suspira aliviada–. Lo único que necesito es tener que lidiar con otro sujeto así. Mis sartenes ya tienen la cara de Gil grabada, menos mal.

Rómulo decide que va a cambiar de presa después de oír eso y sus ojos se vuelven dos puntos mientras se aleja de la estancia.

Elizabeta se despide por última vez con un "¡Hasta luego, recepcionista-san~!" y se marcha. Mientras, Rómulo se ha vuelto a sentar en la mesa de recepción y ve como Daiki se discute si abrir el pequeño neceser o no abrirlo; cualquier cosa puede estar dentro si se trata de este tipo, esa es la cuestión.

– ¡Uke~ san~!

– ¡Francis-san ya le he dicho que...! –cuando está a punto de lanzarle la maleta, se da cuenta de que es Antonio que acaba de volver de un sitio al que dijo que iría pero no le hicieron caso porque sus amigos estaban ocupados discutiendo quien iría al sitio del que él regresaba tan feliz.

Parpadeando un par de veces ante el cambio de personaje, Daiki se dijo "meh" y procedió a tirarle la maleta encima de todos modos pero no pudo hacer nada cuando notó la alegre presencia de su jefe detrás.

– ¿Uke-san? Ese es un buen apodo~

–Por favor, señor Vargas... –no puede hacer nada.

– ¿Eh? ¿Señor Vargas? Oh! El abuelo de Lovi~

– ¡Ciao, Tonio! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?

– ¡Sí, es verdad! Debería pasarse más a menudo por aquí, sus nietos le echan de menos.

– ¿Eso crees? La verdad es que las cartas de Lovino siempre incluyen un florecido leguaje verbal y las de Feliciano son tres o cuatro párrafos sobre el por qué de la pasta, no parecen que me echen de menos.

–Oh, vamos, no se ponga así. Ya, ya...

Daiki observa ese fraude llamado auto comparecencia.

– ¡Por cierto! He traído regalitos de Europa~

– ¿En serio?

_**Parloteo. Parloteo. Parloteo.**_

–Wow, se habrá gastado una pasta en la aduana –dice Daiki, tomando una botella de vino seguramente más cara que uno de sus alquileres extremos –de esos que solo tienen las personas que le cabrean lo suficiente.

– ¿_Are_? ¿Aduana? Ah, no, vienen de contrabando –se ríe.

Antonio y Daiki no han tenido tiempo de ensayar pero esas caras de completa confusión y al segundo cierto pánico han salido muy naturales, ¿no?

– ¿Qué usted ha hecho ¡qué!?

–Es que las cosas no van muy bien y... –se encoge de hombros, mientras Antonio mira fascinado las cosas sin la menor intención de sentirse tan atacado como lo está Daiki, que se toca el pecho como si comprobara que aún está ahí su corazón.

–Bueno, mientras no se entere la poli-

– ¡No digas eso! –le grita a Antonio.

–cía...

Se oye un revuelo de tráfico a fuera del edificio. La puerta de los coches abrirse y cerrarse y como se despliega un montón de gente. El sonido de pistolas de pelotas de tenis y entonces el sonido de un altavoz siendo afinado, y Daiki se golpea la cabeza, mientras que los otros dos miran confundidos su entorno.

– _¡Les habla la policía! ¡Entreguen al extranjero y no habrá consecuencias!_

–Wow, ¿esto pasa siempre?

–No es una cosa por la que te deban brillar los ojos, Antonio-san.

Empieza a bajar la gente de los apartamentos, cuando oyen el estropicio de fuera.

– ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera? –pregunta Arthur.

– ¿Uke-san? –pregunta Francia, viendo como Daiki se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

– ¿Es que alguien ha vuelto a gastar una broma a la policía? –pregunta Roderich.

– ¡Gilbert! –grita Elizabeta.

– ¡¿Por qué supones que el asombroso yo ha vuelto a ser?!

–Nahahaha, ¡qué divertido!

–Sois idiotas... –murmura Vash.

– ¡Uwa, Nonno ha venido, ve~! –grita Feliciano, lanzándose donde está su abuelo.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y cómo fue que no nos avisaste, bastardo?! Un momento, ¡¿te has vuelto a saltar la aduana?!

– ¿Alguien ha visto a West?

– _¡Repetimos! ¡Entregue al sujeto en cuestión y todos saldrán ilesos!_

– ¿No deberíamos entregarle y punto, da? –responde espeluznantemente Iván.

–...Feliciano, dile algo, que es tu abuelo.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero también es el tuyo, Nii-chan!

–Estás cosas son normales aquí, ¿verdad? –habla la represente del (1ºA) una belga de nombre Emma.

–Creo que si gritas... –dice Alfred.

–¡No lo hagas! –intenta detenerle Daiki.

–"¡Tengo un bidón de gasolina y un mechero y ningún miedo de usarlos!" aparecen los...

Nuevo revelo fuero. Sirenas y más gente siendo desplegada por todos lados. Escuchan como algo se desliza por el suelo de la calle gracias a los amplificadores y después otro sonido de altavoz siendo afinado y todos se tapaban las orejas, molestos.

– _¡Al habla los bomberos! _

– _¡Acordonen la zona! ¡Qué nadie entre! ¡Que no se repita los del 4 de julio de 1987!_

–Vaya, realmente está es una zona muy divertida – se ríe Rómulo y Elizabeta sostiene a Daiki para que no le ahora que delante de sus nietos que están tan "felices" de verle.

–Ves, Kiku, te dije que serviría.

–Ciertamente no espere que sucediera.

– ¡¿Alguien me va a decir que paso ese día?! –grita Arthur.

–En serio que no veo a West...

Daiki mira el panorama más calmado. Con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y el sonido de miles de voces entrando por ambos oídos en su cabeza, se pregunta que ha hecho mal y si se puede entregar él en vez de el señor Vargas. Y entonces una vena le sale en la frente.

– ¡Escúchenme todos! –Su voz parece surtir efecto–. ¡Si no entregan a esta persona –señala a Rómulo– a la policía ahora mismo, su alquiler ascenderá un 40%, ¿me oyen?!

La mirada de todos pasa un momento a estar en la sombra, mientras giran la cabeza mecánicamente hacia Rómulo aún sonriendo mientras le toca la cabeza a sus nietos. Una gota le resbala mientras se aparta ligeramente con disimulo.

– ¡Atrápenlo!

– ¡Nonno!

Rómulo acaba encima de una marabunta de residentes atado con cuerdas como si fuera un animal. Atrás solo se queda Feliciano, despidiéndose de él dramáticamente, arrodillado en el suelo y con la mano alzada hacia la marbunta de la que sale su hermano mayor, quitándose el polvo de las manos.

– ¡Nii-chan, ¿cómo has podido?!

– ¡El alquiler, bastardo, es y será siempre lo primero!

–Nii-chan...

Roderich también se ha quedado atrás con Daiki fumando tranquilamente a su lado. Parece que su úlcera tardará más en salir de lo que esperan los médicos –ciertamente este estrés no es normal– y podrá continuar con una vida normal.

Después de tíraselo a la policía han vuelto dentro.

– _¡Gracias por su colaboración!_

El ajetreo se resuelve y Daiki sale a fuera con Antonio, Francis y Gilbert –sigue buscando a su hermano.

–Ah... Está no va a ser la última vez que le vamos a ver, ¿cierto?

–No, seguramente no.

En el cielo ya nocturno, mientras pasa una estrella fugaz, la cara de Rómulo sonriendo con un ojos guiñado y la lengua fuera, se marca en las constelaciones.

De seguro es un mal presagio.

**¡CONTINUARÁ... O TAL VEZ NO!**

**OMAKE**

–Ne~ Germán~

–_Ya te dije que si acabas de nuevo en la cárcel no me iba a responsabilizar _–responde el alemán desde el otro lado.

– ¡Pero, pero...!

–_Lo siento. Adiós._

La llamada se corta, mientras Rómulo es esposado con una cara de sorpresa y de corazón roto. Su derecho a una llamada ha fracasado y su amigo le ha abandonado en manos de la ley. ¡Qué mal amigo! Podría haberle traído un pastel y una lima, como en los dibujos animados.

–¡Que alguien me ayude~~!

Desde el supermercado, Ludwig tiene un mal presentimiento y le gustaría que Heracles se buscara otro trabajo. Lo de ser cajero le va a llevar a la ruina...

**\(ºWº)/**

**De nuevo me disculpo por tardar tanto, pero mi inspiración pasa por fases, es como un niño :) ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo está historia y la comentan! ¡Me haceis muy felices! Así que como siempre, me alegro de que os guste (nunca lo dire lo suficiente...) ¡Gracias por leer esto! ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reviews? Con una sonrisa se agreden ambos :)**


	6. ¡Las tres pequeñas historias!

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Bueno, tampoco me he ido a ningún lado... así que... Bueno, yo me entiendo XD De todos modos, siento mucho la tardanza pero empieza el verano y literalmente podrían robarme en medio de un páramo y ni me enteraría. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\(^w^)/**

**¡LAS TRES PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DEL APARTAMENTO!**

**LA DIVERTIDA HISTORIA DEL COCHE **

Un día nuevo comienza como es lo normal. Antonio esta tranquilamente metido en la bañera jugando con sus barquitos y sus patitos de goma con el pelo lleno de espuma. Lleva un rato silbando alguna cancioncilla de un comercial cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

– ¡ANTONIO!

– ¡Wooooah!

Se lleva tal susto que al dirigir la cabeza hacia atrás, se golpea y del rebote se ve sumergido en el agua de golpe. Por eso –se intenta agarrar a la cortina pero se zambulle dentro del agua, tirando de la cortina, haciendo que se salga de su enganche de y termina montando un pollo de tres pares de narices, saliendo el agua por todos lados –y un patito viajando fuera del baño.

Francis parpadea un par de veces –gratamente sorprendido con lo efectivo, de algún modo, que ha sido eso– mientras que ve en la bañera flotando boca abajo a Antonio. Seguramente decidió hacerse el muerto, así que cuando saca la cabeza tratando de tomar aire, Francis vuelve a tener la cara de enfadado.

– ¡Tenemos que hablar del desguace!

– ¿Eh? De que estás hablando. ¡Mira que te dije que nada de alcohol a estas horas!

– ¡No seas idiota! –le empieza a zarandear de los hombros y el agua sale a lo tsunami de la bañera y hay una patita despidiéndose de su amado que se va por la misma ruta que el anterior–. ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que paso la semana pasada?

–Semana... ¡Ah! Te refieres a eso.

Y –obviamente– una semana antes pasaron 'cosas'.

Debían de ser las seis de la madrugada cuando está historia comenzó. A esa hora nadie debía estar despierto en el apartamento, –y si lo estaba sería algún loco sin vida social o un marginado con problemas para conciliar el sueño–, pero decididamente Francis acaba de entrar en su apartamento.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la habitación y tirarse en la cama, cuando algo rodo a su lado y le golpeo la cara con la mano.

– ¿Ehhhhhh? –estaba muy cansado para hablar correctamente.

–Francis... ¿qué haces en mi cama a estas horas...?

– ¿Haaaaa?

–Zzzzzz... –incapaz de seguir despierto se quedo dormido.

Nah... adelantemos un par de horas el reloj hasta el momento en el que Antonio volvió a abrir los ojos, vio a Francis en su cama y se le bajo el color de la cara. Pero se levanto tal y cual y se fue al baño tranquilamente –demasiado adecuado a estas situaciones.

Cuando sale del baño a la cocina, Francis ya está de nuevo perfectamente alicatado con traje nuevo y pelo perfectamente peinado. Antonio mira dentro de su habitación y después miro de nuevo a la cocina –arqueando una ceja y negando –se quedó completamente despistado.

¿Cómo...?

–Oh, _bonjour,_ Tonio~

–Buenos días... supongo.

Se sentó en la mesa y tomo una tostada y aceite.

– ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta tan tarde ayer por la noche...? –dice, masticando.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas...? –sonríe con un: 'obviamente culpable' escrito en su cara. Y Antonio espera con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sigue masticando y Francis sabe que ha sido pillado antes de tratar de decir nada para parecer inocente–. Trabajo.

– ¿Hasta tan tarde?

–Salí a beber.

– ¿Sin nosotros?

– ¿Una cita?

–... ¿Es en serio?

–Es secreto.

Antonio cierra un momento los ojos –Francis se sorprende de su compresión– pero al segundo, el español tiene los ojos abiertos y llenos de brillantes estrellas –rodeado de una aura moe– su boca parece una 'U' invertida y tiene hasta lágrimas.

– ¿No me lo dirás...?

–E...Esa mirada no va a servir conmigo.

–Porfiiii~

–No... ¡Oye, para!

–Francis... –quizás sea por lo ridículo que se ve con pijama largo de tomates en pleno julio, pero Francis no puede evitar ceder con un poco de pesadumbre, mientras Antonio sonríe soltando burbujitas y se le ponen las mejillas con dos circulitos rojos.

Se golpea la frente con la mano mientras Antonio le roba el café.

Delante de las puertas de cristal del complejo de apartamentos, muy a su pesar, su compañero moreno no para de sobar, pegando la cara a la ventanilla, el Mini azul cielo que está aparcado en el carga/descarga del edificio. Antonio se gira desde su posición para mirar a su amigo.

– ¿De verdad es tuyo?

–Sí, claro. ¡Esta monada es toda mía~! El hermano mayor te quiere mucho~, ¿verdad que sí?

– ¡WOW! ¡¿Cómo es que no me lo has dicho antes?! –Francis deja de acariciar el capo de su coche.

–Pues... –mira la marca de la cara de Antonio en la ventanilla del coche–, por nada en especial.

Pero también piensa en Gilbert diciendo que quiere conducir y se acuerda de lo que paso con el coche de Ludwig, y se acuerda de la vez en la que Antonio trato de aprender a conducir con el coche de Lovino y el coche de alguna "extraña" manera acabo en el Mar de Japón. Aún así, están a varios kilómetros de la playa más cercana. O sin mencionar el problema que hubo con la furgoneta de reparto que les dejo Alfred...

–Nada en especial...

– ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

– ¿De verdad tienes dinero para celebrarlo?

–Me queda algo del paro del mes pasado, a ver... ¡Aquí!

–Eso es un billete de 50 yenes... ¿Quieres unos chicles o qué?

–Mo~ Ya estoy buscando trabajo, ¿vale?

–Está bien –suspira. Después sonríe–. Llamamos a Gil y nos vamos a tomar algo.

– ¡Sí~!

Tres horas en el bar de la esquina, y les da la una de la tarde a lo tonto mientras pasan los demás del apartamento por ahí a hacer tareas o tomar un descanso, en realidad, es Ludwig quien se lleva a su hermana mayor que en realidad lleva allí desde las ocho. Francis y Antonio les despiden moviendo la mano.

–Ahora que lo pienso, debería mover el coche.

– ¡Nah, no ves que nunca vienen a descargar nada!

–Bueno, si tú lo dices...

Pero efectivamente, debería haberse levantado y haber cambiado de lugar el coche, porque cuando se reúnen delante de las puertas del edificio, esta la grúa llevándose el auto y un policía teniéndole la multa correspondiente a Francis con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

–Vaya...

– ¡"Vaya", mi trasero! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! ¡Paga la multa!

– ¿Eh? ¡Pero no tengo dinero!

– ¡Paga, maldita sea!

Volviendo una semana en el futuro, Antonio decide que no sabe que responder y que se hará el muerto en la bañera hasta que Francis se vaya. En realidad, es un milagro que aguantara una semana diciéndole que debía esperar una semana, así que ahora ha venido una nueva multa del desguace por abandono de vehículo.

– ¿Tonio? Hey.

–En este momento, Antonio no se encuentra disponible deje su mensaje después de oír...

– ¡Hey! –literalmente se lanza a por él cuando le ve irse tranquilamente andando como si no pudiese oírle ni verle.

Demos gracias que su vecino más cercano está durmiendo, porque se oyen cosas como: "Agg, suéltame" "¡Haz que me devuelvan a _madame Ciel_!" "¡No le pongas nombre a un coche!" "Dijo el tipo que tiene un nombre para cada tomatera" "Ah, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡No escuches, Francisca!", y demás, a un volumen muy alto.

**FIN**

**PIZZERIA DE HORNO ADOMICILIO**

– ¿Me has llamado por esto, Feliciano? –pregunta Ludwig, mientras ve la pila de pizza de horno de piedra que se amontonan en la mesa de la casa del italiano.

Feliciano mueve los brazos de forma exagerado mientras se quita las lágrimas.

– ¡Ve! Últimamente, excepto por viernes, sábados y festivos, el restaurante está vació. ¡Vamos a caer en bancarrota, ve!

–Oye, calma. No te preocupes, Feliciano...

– ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Y nos tendremos que volver a Italia, ve! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡Nonno nos pondrá a trabajar en un Club de Anfitriones, ¿no es verdad, ve?!

– ¿Club de anfitriones...? –murmura mientras ve al pequeño prácticamente tirar pizzas en una maleta y le para deteniendo su cabeza cuando se interpone entre él y las pizzas–. ¡Feliciano!

Feliciano para, mientras suelta un lastimero 've~' y empieza a sollozar con los labios apretados entre ellos. Ludwig suelta un suspiro pensando en que debería hacer para ayudar a su vecino y amigo y termina por golpearle porque ha empezado a sobarles las piernas.

En eso, el timbre de la casa suena, Lovino aparece silbando mientras abre la puerta y paga a Alfred por las pizzas a domicilio y vuelve a su cuarto.

Feliciano mira a su hermano que está tranquilamente tirado en la cama y oye a Alfred que se queja en la puerta de que le han pagado de menos, y no puede evitar soltar un enorme: "¡¿EHHHHHH?!" cuando se entera de que su hermano se gasta dinero en pizzas que ellos podrían hacer, así que como Feliciano está agitando a su hermano, Ludwig decide pagar a Alfred lo que le falta porque no deja de quejarse.

Y de nuevo, Feliciano le termina de servir té a Alfred que se ha acoplado en su casa y está al tanto del asunto.

–Humm, ya veo.

Ludwig se pregunta si no debería seguir con su trabajo. No sé, por curiosidad...

– ¡Bien, el héroe te ayudará con tu problema, Feliciano!

– ¡¿En serio, ve?!

Barrido frontal en negro y los tres están en el vestíbulo con trajes de repartidor mientras llevan cada uno, una media de cinco pizzas. Alfred está muy orgulloso pero Daiki mirándoles mientras limpia el recibidor sabe que va a tener que llamar a los bomberos de nuevo.

– ¡Vamos a vender estas pizzas en el edificio!

– ¡Yay~!

Y aquí es cuando comienzan las escenas aleatorias en las que cada uno de ellos está delante de una puerta tratando de vender pizzas como si fueran aspiradores.

Feliciano está delante del (1ºF) cuando un polaco –Feliks– le abre la puerta con una sonrisa. Feliciano que recuerda lo que tiene que hacer al entregar una pizza, se le olvida que es su amigo y que no tiene que estar tan nervioso.

–Ciao! ¿Te apetecería probar una deliciosa pizza casera? ¡Ahora por 3000 yenes te puedes llevar un batido de fresa!

– ¿Fresa? Cool~! Eso es, como, fabuloso. ¡Me llevaré una! Toris, paga a Feli~

– ¿Ehhh? ¿Y por qué yo?

–Porque si no, como que, no compartiré la pizza contigo.

–Pero si la voy a pagar yo –se queja el lituano mientras llega a la entrada.

–Exacto.

Feliciano obtiene su dinero pero no para de darle pena el pobre moreno así que se marcha dejando a los dos discutir como deberían cortar la pizza para poder compartirla.

El siguiente en aparecer delante de una puerta es Alfred, delante de la de Arthur. El inglés que estaba haciendo cosas inglesas en su casa, no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando Alfred aparece con su traje y no sabe las veces que le ha repetido que no ha pedido ningún tipo de pizza.

–Hello! Oye, ¿no te apetecería comprar una deliciosa pizza hecha en casa de Feliciano? ¡Ahora solo por 3000 yenes te llevas un batido de fresa!

–Lo siento, pero...

– ¡Oh, vamos, Iggy~! Si sigues comiendo tu comida posiblemente tengamos que llamar a la ambulancia. ¡Come algo sano por una vez!

– ¡Gracias pero mi comida es muy sana!

–Si quieres limpiarte el estomago sin necesidad de Seguridad Social...

– ¡Pues ahora te quedas sin que te la compre, _bugger_!

– ¡Hey, oye, espera!

Arthur le cierra la puerta en las narices mientras Alfred abre la caja y coge un trozo y decide ir a la casa de enfrente. Nada, el solo sirve para vender pizzas ya compradas, como se dedique a esto no va a llegar muy lejos –en realidad, el edificio a hecho una porra de cuánto dura como repartidor.

Ludwig –que no tiene ni idea de dónde narices han salido los batidos de fresa y teniendo en cuenta que está trabajando con Feliciano y Alfred, prefiere no preguntar– decide que verá si Roderich se estira un poco. Si no, su arma secreta estará posiblemente ocupando el sillón del austriaco.

Le abre la puerta Elizabeta, lo cual le llama la atención porque pensaba que estaría trabajando.

–Ah, sí, pero ya pedí vacaciones –se ríe.

–Ah. De todos modos –agita la cabeza–. ¿Te apetecería tomar una pizza casera de la casa de Feliciano? Ahora por 3000 yenes te llevas un batido de fresa.

– ¿De Feli-chan? Oh, es verdad, el negocio no le marcha bien, ¿verdad? Bueno, me llevaré dos, Gil se ha apalancado aquí y no creo que se vaya pronto –lo dice sonriendo, pero se le nota una venita palpitando en la frente.

–Perdón por eso.

– ¡Hey, West! ¿Eh? ¿Son pizzas? ¿Te has hecho repartidor? ¡¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada?!

–Estoy tratando de ayudar a Feliciano, Bruder.

–Ahhh... ¡Hey, yo también quiero ayudar! ¿Cuánto cuestan?

–3000.

– ¡Me llevo una! –Rebusca en los bolsillos de su pantalón con cara de frustración–. Me he debido de olvidar la cartera... West, ¿me dejas 3000 yenes?

Ludwig parpadea un momento mientras le da sus dos pizzas a Elizabeta y le entrega los batidos. Arquea una ceja mientras Gilbert sigue con la mano extendida, aprieta los ojos antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse. En eso, Gilbert se ha quedado fuera de la casa de la húngara, así que se gira confundido hacia su hermano y hacia la puerta.

–Búscate un trabajo, Bruder.

– ¡Oye, espera...! West, ¡dame tus llaves! ¿Me oyes? ¡Que me he quedado fuera!

Y de nuevo en la recepción del edificio, Daiki les ve llegar. En total han reunido 21.000 yenes lo cual es una gran cifra y se han librado de todas las cajas. Feliciano le agradece feliz con una gran sonrisa pero Ludwig lleva un rato haciendo cálculos mentales y observando las cajas.

–Si teníamos 15 cajas, y las hemos vendido todas... eso son... 45.000 yenes...

– ¿Eh? –Feliciano ladea la cabeza–. Pero entones... ¿Nos faltan 24.000 yenes?

– ¿Y qué ha pasado con las pizzas de los cartones?

Los dos se miran, arquean las cejas sorprendidos y se giran a ver a Alfred, que tiene una pequeñísima mancha en el uniforme. Alfred sonríe en una pequeña 'v' mientras ve como Feliciano aprieta las cejas y casi da más miedo que Ludwig. Mira a los lados intentando encontrar una –inexistente– vía de escape.

–Alfred, ¿no te las habrás comido... ve~?

–Bueno... esto... yo...

Barrido en negro. Alfred entra con cuidado en la habitación de Kiku que está pintando en su tableta con el ordenador con grandes lágrimas en la cara mientras solloza, pero se sorprende y se preocupa del enorme chichón que se le marcha en la cabeza con una tirita.

–Kiku... ¿me puedes dejar unos cuantos yenes...?

**FIN**

**LA PARADA DEL TREN**

Kiku acompaño a Alfred y a Arthur que querían ir a la ciudad a por unas cosas, así que después de un día de compras, los tres amigos están esperando en la parada del tren para regresar al apartamento. Kiku levanta la cabeza para ver que dentro de 5 minutos debería estar ahí el tren, cuando:

–Voy un momento al baño, esperarme–Alfred se va corriendo, dejando las bolsas al lado del japonés.

Pasan tres minutos antes de que Arthur chasquee sus dedos y diga:

–Se me olvida una cosa. Ahora vuelvo –y se marcha a la tienda subterránea de la estación.

Pasan dos minutos y llega el tren mientras Kiku espera rodeado de bolsas y bolsas, así que la demás gente se monta mientras Kiku espera con una pequeña frustración mostrada como un ligero enfado incapaz de ser percibido.

El tren se marcha mientras Kiku ve como el siguiente llegara en 10 minutos, horario de verano que tiene trenes inmediatos al revés del invierno que los tiene cada media hora.

Alfred vuelve y se disculpa por tardar tanto pero había un "tío" teniendo problemas.

Kiku le dice que no pasa nada y Arthur aparece a su lado disculpándose también, porque no encontraba lo que quería.

Aún así, cuando quedan 6 minutos para que vuelva y la estación se ha llenado de personas, Alfred dice que se ha dejado la cartera en el baño así que se va corriendo. Arthur se queda hasta que se da cuenta de que le han dado mal la factura y se vuelve a ir.

Y el tren pasa. Y la gente se monta y miran raro a Kiku porque está haciendo una cara muy extraña de frustación...

El siguiente es dentro de 20 minutos.

Alfred vuelve cuando esos 20 minutos se han reducido a 10.

–No veas qué lío, tío. Resulta que un señor y yo tenemos la misma cartera y no puedes creer lo que me ha costado que se diera cuenta. Y aún así me mira raro porque no le había quitado nada, pero ¡mira! El muy tacaño me ha robado un vale para la hamburguesería.

Kiku asiente y Alfred se queda a su lado refunfuñando.

Arthur vuelve disculpándose.

–Lo siento, Kiku. La cajera tenía un problema de vista y hasta que se ha dado cuenta, han pasado unos niños y han tirado un estante así que he tenido que ayudar. Me ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba, perdón.

Kiku le dice que no pasa nada y Arthur toma sus bolsas.

Faltan cinco minutos para que llegue el tren.

– ¡Oh, se me olvida...! –dicen los dos a la vez.

– ¡No se os ha olvidado nada! –grita Kiku–.¡Alfred-san en sus bolsillos esta todo, tiene las gafas y sus bolsas son las del pulpo así que cójalas y quédese tranquilo hasta que llegue el tren! ¡Arthur-san, la factura está bien y tiene puesto el pañuelo, así que tome sus bolsas y quédese quieto hasta que venga el tren!

Los dos parpadean ante el japonés enfadado.

– ¡Como volvamos a perder otro tren vamos a tener que esperar media hora y si eso pasa, me saltare el capítulo de esta tarde, así que no se muevan, ¿entendido?!– asienten con la cabeza tímidamente–. Bien.

El tren llega con Kiku con el ceño fruncido. Alfred se saca el billete de la chaqueta y Arthur hace lo mismo mientras esperan a que la gente delante de ellos, pasen. Kiku suspira mientras rebusca en sus bolsillos, y no lo encuentra. En las bolsas y en la cartera, pero el billete se ha ido.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Kiku? –le pregunta Arthur cuando es su turno de ingresar.

–He perdido el tique...

Y ahí va, el último tren se marcha dejando a Kiku completamente en blanco.

–_Nande?! Nande?!_

–Kiku, ¡deja de golpearte la cabeza contra el poste! –le grita Alfred mientras trata de hacerle parar con Arthur, y la gente definitivamente ha hecho un círculo alrededor de ellos mientras se apartan y esperan.

El capítulo de esa tarde tampoco fue cosa del otro mundo, si te alegra Kiku.

**\(^w^)/**

**No tiene omake porque estás historias cortas eran como una recopilación de todos los omakes sueltos que quería poner :) Para el siguiente capítulo había pensando en un karaoke o en una huelga de apartamentos, pero no sé cual poner, así que si queréis elegir, sería fantástico :) ¿Sugerencias? ¿Reviews? ¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. ¡La revuelta en el complejo!

**Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar... ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! Al final fue la huelga, así que el siguiente será Karaoke, wuajaja. Me disculpó de nuevo, los días pasan sin que me dé cuenta y se me olvida todo. Y espero que os guste. **

**\(^w^)/**

**¡REVUELTA EN EL COMPLEJO DE APARTAMENTOS!**

Aquella mañana amanece y delante del edificio más característico de Kyoto hay tiendas de campaña. Tiendas de campaña. Tiendas. La gente se queda bastante impactada pero –como es usual– no quieren saber que están haciendo en ese edificio y tratan de pasar rápidamente el trozo de calle, sin hacer contacto visual para no verse entrometidos.

El primero en salir –de una tienda con estrellas blancas pintadas sobre un fondo añil– es Alfred. Aún sin gafas, se desorienta un momento antes de ponerse las lentas, luego se estira y se toma un café instantáneo de un termo que tenía dentro de la tienda. Después coge la pancarta y el megáfono y –aclarándose la voz antes– grita:

–GOOD MORNING, EVERYBODY! YA ESTAMOS EN EL 2º DÍA DE LA HUE-

Y al siguiente segundo ha recibido un golpe en la frente con un despertador, le han tirado un tiesto de flores, un plato de huevos fritos y una señora mayor –del susto– le ha golpeado con el paragua que llevaba. Después se ha disculpado, pero Alfred ha terminado magullado y Kiku ha salido de la tienda, para ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

– ¡¿Se puede saber que demonio está mal contigo, _bugger_?!

– ¡Está hora es poco asombrosa para ser levantado!

– ¡Maldita sea, jodido americano! ¡Cállate la boca de una pu-!

– ¡Ve~, Nii-chan, no grites!

–El siguiente que grite le encajo la tubería de plomo, da~

–Oe... callaros... zzzzz

–Ese bastardo y su facilidad para dormir...

– ¿Seguimos en la calle? Entonces no ha sido un sueño, Mein Gott.

–Alfred-san, ¿está bien?

Balbucea un par de cosas como si se estuviese atragantando con un hueso de pollo y Yao se agacha a su lado para pincharle con el dedo en la mejilla, comprobando que sigue vivo. Pero el americano –como un Pokémon debilitado– no parecía decir nada y ahora decía algo de un menú Big Mac con patatas y extra cola.

–Veo que seguís ahí.

– ¡Ah, el recepcionista! –dijeron todos a la vez, mirando al rubio, que colgaba un cartel en la puerta. Este decía que había apartamentos libres y que los interesados podían venir a preguntar. Después se limpio las manos, como si se quitase el polvo de encima.

–Podéis seguir con vuestra absurda huelga, pero ni se os ocurra pisar mi edificio.

Alfred se levanta de pronto, con el índice apunta al rubio y tiene la otra mano en la cadera. Tiene esa pose que debería tener una bandera estadounidense y debería sonar el himno nacional, pero están viviendo en la calle y lo único que hay es un árbol y un par de pajaritos. Bueno, ahora está Gilbert y Ludwig tratando de bajarle del árbol.

– ¡Ten por seguro, recepcionista, que esto es solo el comienzo de la guerra! –El rubio teñido suelta el humo–. ¡No nos vamos a rendir!

–Bueno, eso es discutible, ve~ –Kiku rueda sus ojos a Feliciano, que murmura esto mirando una caja de tomates que se ha dejado el repartidor y Lovino asiente, aprobando el mensaje de su hermano.

Para entender está situación –sin sentido– tenemos que remontarnos a hará dos días.

Hará dos días, Daiki hacia sus cosas de recepcionistas, en lista de: regar las plantas, leer el periódico, hacer demás cosas de recepcionista que ocupan todo su tiempo, porque Alfred siempre que baja, tarda un rato en aparecer. Así que debe estar ocupado con algo.

Le da al timbre repetidas veces, como un poseso, Y Kiku le mira, tratando de hacerle parar con la mente porque se siente muy avergonzado de que este armando ese barullo y ni siquiera se haya puesto pantalones al salir del apartamento. Cuando el recepcionista sale, le retira el timbre.

– ¡Al fin! ¡Recepcionista, tenemos un problema con nuestra factura!

–Alfred-san, póngase ropa si va a hablarme.

– ¡No tengo tiempo! Escucha; ¿de dónde han salido estos 50.000 yenes de más? –le pone la carta en la cara y Daiki la toma con un ceja arqueada, antes de pasar los ojos leyendo rápidamente el informe–. ¿Y?

–Es la subida del alquiler.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y qué hemos hecho ahora para merecer esto? –se queja, como un niño.

Daiki levanta el índice, indicándole que le dé un momento, y de brazos cruzados, Alfred espera. Saca una carpeta que está a punto de explotar y la tira encima del mostrador. Con mucho cuidado la abre y empieza a pasar entre papeles y papeles, hasta que saca un fajo grapado.

–Alfred F. Jones, culpable de: atascar las cañerías, DOS veces; destrozo del mobiliario comunitario, detenido por estar lanzando fuego artificiales en una comunidad privada, robo de la WIFI de Ludwig-san, allanamiento de morada, además te demandaron porque te colaste en el sistema central del Área 51 con el nombre de Arthur-san. ¿Continuo?

Alfred se queda blanco y se tira del cuello. Kiku mira a su compañero de cuarto tratando de saber que va a hacer para librarse de esta, pero no se atreve a decir que es el que le roba la WIFI al alemán. Y a caballo regalado, no le mires el diente, ¿verdad? Ya se disculpará –cuando se acuerde.

–Pero esto es completamente injusto. ¡Ya pague por esas cosas! Más o menos... –dice los último murmurando y rodando los ojos–. ¡De todas formas, no pienso pagar por esto!

Daiki está a punto de decirle algo cuando, literalmente, Gilbert se le echa encima del mostrador.

– ¡RECEPCIONISTA! ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! –Le empotra la factura contra la cara–. ¡Le sobran casi unos 47.000 yenes!

– ¿A ti también? –le pregunta Alfred.

Daiki saca el fajo, bastante más ancho y se pone a dar detalle de cada acción que ha hecho desde que se vino a vivir aquí. Entre las cuales hay montar un guateque y robar en una pajarería, diciendo que deberían ser libres. Aparentemente, se puso a mendigar en la estación y terminó pegándose con un policía. En resumen, que después de tratar de prender fuego a una tienda de sartenes, está bajo vigilancia.

–Wow... Tío, estás jodido –Prusia no es que se haya puesto blanco –y se haya fundido con su color de pelo– es que se ha convertido en un potingue extraño que murmura cosas sin sentido.

– ¡E-Esto no se quedará así! ¡Obsérvame! Alguien tan alucinante como yo no puede estar condicionado por un grupo de policías, kesesese. Así que, ¡quítame esta anti-alucinante factura y no te pasará nada!

–No.

Gilbert se congela y Daiki se prende un cigarro mientras le ignora y grita y grita –agitando los brazos y emperrándose en que se la quite– como si fuera un niño de primaria. Alfred también se queja y después aparecen Francis y Antonio, también quejándose de la factura. Al rato baja Arthur, y después Lovino que está tratando de ser parado por Feliciano. Ludwig entra con la bolsa de la compra y ve –principalmente– que su hermano ha montado una turba furiosa y que Iván –que bajo junto con Yao– tiene una tubería.

– ¡Esto es injusto! Tengo una denuncia desde América por culpa de ese idiota gordo de allí, ¡¿pero aún así mi alquiler ha subido?!–Arthur apunta a Alfred.

–A mi me han puesto una orden de alejamiento de la guardería –dice Antonio, y Lovino lo golpea–. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada malo.

–Te tiras todo lo que dura su recreo mirándoles como uno de esos tipos. ¡Esa es razón suficiente, bastardo! –le golpea de nuevo y Francis decide no decir nada de su orden de alejamiento de una famosa seyuu de la zona.

Ludwig, comprendiendo la situación, suspira, viendo como Daiki está empezando a tener la vena de la frente demasiado hinchada.

– ¿Quién pago todas esas facturas? –Grita y todo le miran con una interrogación en la cabeza–. ¿No os acordáis? Bien. ¡Todo el dinero de las denuncias salió principalmente de mi bolsillo! –Parpadean confusos, ladeando la cabeza–. Y eso es porque, ¡yo soy quien se tiene que hacer cargo de vosotros, como anfitrión!

–Quiere decir... –Kiku cabecea– que cada vez que nos hemos metido en un problema, ¿el pago ha caído en ti?

–Oye, pues que práctico –Ludwig le da una colleja a Gilbert después de decir eso.

–Claro... Nosotros vivimos como alquilados en la casa que está a su nombre, así que todos los desperfectos... –dice Arthur, rascándose la barbilla.

Después de eso, entre ellos asienten y se empiezan a buscar en los pantalones –el que los lleve– la cartera para pagar el extra y volver a sus cosas diarias. Pero Alfred le para, haciendo sonar el timbre una vez más, y Daiki se toca el entrecejo, sabiendo que este desenlace le va a doler de nuevo.

– ¡Entiendo vuestros motivos! Pero, ¿de verdad vamos a hacerlo? ¿Cuántos de vosotros tenéis el dinero suficiente para pagarlo? –Gilbert no deja que Ludwig levante la mano–. ¡Exacto! Aquí nosotros somos la víctima, ¡estamos pobres, nahaha!

–No te rías de eso, idiota... –murmuran Francis y Arthur.

–¡Propongo una huelga! Huelga en contra de las facturas sobre alimentadas. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Vale, ni idea de cómo consiguió convencerles a todos, aunque tenía a Gilbert, a Antonio y a Kiku comprados, igual que Feliciano y Yao, ni idea de cómo se unieron los demás. Daiki les dijo, –y cito textualmente– "si ponéis un pie fuera, no os permitiré volver a entrar hasta que me hayáis pagado".

Así, con la base asentada, se pusieron en huelga.

En la actualidad, Daiki ya se ha metido en el apartamento. Alfred da vueltas batiendo el cartel, seguido por Kiku y Feliciano montando bulla. Lovino sigue durmiendo porque no le interesa mucho y maldice a su tonto hermano que le arrastro a esto. Iván en realidad duerme mejor, porque Natasha no está por ahí, aunque se siente observado. Ludwig –que solo quería dejar la compra aquel día– está bastante harto y piensa mudarse a otra prefectura en año nuevo.

–Oh, vamos, West, esto es alucinante.

–Tengo que irme a trabajar, limpiar la casa, cocinar y sacar a los perros. Sin embargo estoy aquí, ¿dónde está la diversión?

–Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, kesesese –le da un par de golpecitos en la espalda.

–Además es obvio que Daiki-san no se va a rendir.

–Hummm... –se pone a pensar, con una expresión de concentración y dos pollitos se ponen en sus hombros–. ¡Lo tengo! –da un aspaviento, pero los pajaritos se quedan allí–. ¡Haremos que se rinda, kesesese!

–...Eso no era lo que quería de-

–Tsk, tsk, es un plan alucinante. ¡Tonio! ¡Francis! –se marcha corriendo.

Ludwig decide que se va a hacer una prueba de ADN con Gilbert.

– _**¡EL ASOMBROSO PLAN DE VENGANZA!**_

Gilbert, que se ha colado por la puerta trasera y está con Francis y Antonio en el dormitorio de Daiki, parece bastante seguro de su alucinante plan funcionará. Antonio parece bastante confundido y mira la habitación con curiosidad, Francis está que sostiene la caja con curiosidad y miedo, viendo la cara de Gilbert, de tirano.

–Entonces... pretendes soltar los gatos de Heracles por aquí –le pregunta Antonio.

–Exacto. El recepcionista no es una persona especialmente de gatos, ¡le haremos arrepentirse de subirnos el alquiler, kesesese! –se ríe en bajo.

–Pobre Uke-san –cabecea Francis, pero de todos modos suelta a los gatos. Con su 'nya' 'nya' se esparcen por la habitación a la velocidad del rayo y ya hay uno en la cama durmiendo.

–Muy bien, muy bien. Ir, mis pequeños –Gilbert se frota las manos –como una mosca– y Antonio le golpea, viendo que el prusiano le ha dado un algo y no está siendo el mismo–. Ah... Disculpad.

Francis camina por el cuarto hasta su armario, acaba de ver un gatito colarse y le preocupa que se quede atrapado, pero cuando lo hace. Pero una vez abierto, no puede evitar empezar a curiosear por los alrededores y al final son Gilbert y Antonio los que le tienen que sacar de ahí cuando ven que está entrando demasiado en el armario.

–Nunca pensé que Uke-san puediese tener uno de estos... Vaya, vaya.

Así que le tiran hacia fuera, con Francis negándose a irse y vuelven con los demás.

–Hey, ¿dónde estabais? –Alfred le pregunta.

Y entonces:

– ¡¿QUÉ COJ*NES...?! ¡CONDENADOS GATOS!

Dentro del apartamento, casi dos horas después, –dos horas que han aprovechado para celebrarlo, reírse y amenazarle– Daiki tiembla mientras Emma recoge al último gato y lo saca de su habitación. La joven belga, acompañada de Elizabeta, miran a la huelga con una ceja arqueada.

–Daiki-san, ¿eso...?

–Gatos... por todos lados. Con garras y bigotes... ¿por qué gatos?

Elizabeta, viendo que el pobre chico no reacciona aunque su amiga le ofrece chocolate, frunce el ceño y sale a la huelga, donde Gilbert exagera como se coló en la habitación, haciendo _parkour_ por las ventanas y edificios. Se intenta controlar pero no aguanta que este contaminando la mente de Feli-chan.

– ¡Gilbert, ¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

– ¡Ah, tú! No estás invitada a la asombrosa huelga del asombroso yo, kesese– Elizabeta toca disimuladamente la señal de stop y Gilbert, frunciendo los labios, dice que no tiene miedo desde detrás de Ludwig.

– ¿Me podéis explicar que hacéis desde ayer aquí fuera?

Después de una explicación vaga por parte de Lovino que –ni puñetera idea de donde las ha sacado– como pipas. Elizabeta se queda un momento sorprendida, y pone los brazos en jarras, mirando a Gilbert con el ceño fruncido, llevándolo luego a Alfred que le pide pipas a Lovino.

–Estáis mal de la cabeza. Recepcionista-san lo ha pasado realmente mal con vuestra broma, ¡¿cómo se os ocurre?! Y encima os ponéis de huelga. Disculparos con él y acabad todo esto ahora.

– ¡Nosotros somos los que nos merecemos una disculpa! Mira –apunta al cartel–. No nos deja entrar ni para ir al baño a menos que le paguemos.

–Hemos tenido que tomar el baño del restaurante de Feli-chan y Lovi –asiente Antonio.

–Espera, ¿habéis hecho qué...?

– ¡Nosotros no nos vamos a hacer nada hasta que se disculpe!

Elizabeta se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano y se mete en el edificio, oyendo a Gilbert reírse y hacer nuevos planes con sus amigos. Lo siente por los que no tiene nada que ver. Al entrar, Daiki ya está mejor pero sigue teniendo cara mustia. Emma le da dado unos waffles y parece tranquilo.

–Lo siento mucho, recepcionista-san.

–No se preocupe, Elizabeta-san, Emma-san –el chico se levanta y vuelve a su puesto de trabajo.

Elizabeta suspira encogiéndose de hombros.

Se funde en negro y Gilbert con el dedo índice apuntando al cielo, declara con voz alta.

– _**¡EL ASOMBROSO PLAN DE VENGANZA 2! **_

Feliciano lleva un rato hablando con Kiku y Ludwig y quien realmente le hace caso es Alfred, con el que sostiene el plano del edificio. Con la cara en la palma de la mano, Francis se pregunta que se supone que planean con eso. Arthur que está a su lado tomando té del termo, lleva todo el día fuera porque no quiere que le mezclen con este revuelo.

–Eso seguro que funciona. ¿Qué te parece si...?

–Oh, eso suena asombroso. Pero y si...

Nota que el universo se sacude y sabe que no puede ser nada bueno lo que están planeando. Antonio se sienta a su lado, tiene un plato de tomates cortados y preparados con aceite y sal que lucen muy bien. Después Lovino se sienta enfrente del español con el mismo plato.

– ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?

–Del restaurante. ¿Quieres? –le ofrece un poco, pero sus ojos se mueven de izquierda a derecha y Francis se echa hacia atrás, negando. Antonio sigue comiendo alegremente.

–Okay! Ahora volvemos! –el prusiano y el americano se marchan corriendo.

Arthur mira con los ojos entrecerrados antes de ignorarles completamente.

Regresan dos horas después con un par de botes que tiran en la papelera. Se limpian las manos con un par pañuelos y antes de llegar a la base dan una vuelta y se meten en un par de tiendas. Vamos, que han cometido un crimen y tratan de ocultarlo como principiantes.

– ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo, aru?

La puerta del apartamento se abre de golpe y una niña y su madre salen corriendo cuando ven el aura demoníaca que sale de allí. Feliciano se sitúa estratégicamente detrás de Ludwig e Iván sonríe, mientras tira una bolsa de cristal a la basura y puede que el té de Arthur tuviese algo alcohólico.

–¿Quién...? –la persona que lo ha dicho tiene la cara hacia el suelo y la mano apoyado contra la puerta. Su pelo es negro, como el carbón–. ¿Quién ha sido el bastardo que le ha hecho esto a mi pelo?

Tardan un segundo, pero después todos abren los ojos mirándole.

– ¡El recepcionista!

Gilbert se parte el culo, y después de un segundo también lo hace Alfred, Francis y Yao tratando de no hacerlo abiertamente. Antonio se queda con el tomate a medio camino, mirando a Daiki embobado. Lovino se quda igual pero su tenedor le roba el tomate y lo come con cuidado. Ludwig relata en su mente a quien le va a ceder todos sus bienes.

– ¡Nahahaha!

–Muy bien... ¿Queréis guerra niñatos? –Se ríe siniestramente y se saca el móvil del bolsillo–. Al carajo con lo de 'prohibido dañar a los clientes' –se pone el auricular en la oreja y empieza a hablar. Después corta la llamada y se guarda el móvil.

Durante unos cuantos minutos piensan que se ha tirado un farol pero después escuchan una sirena y en menos de un par de segundos están rodeados por el cuerpo anti disturbios de la policía, un helicóptero les sobrevuela y toda la gente que paseaba se disipa rápidamente.

Su primera reacción es hacerse un círculo, viendo a los polis y después gritan al unísono:

– ¡¿Qué clase de contactos tienes tú?!

–Dai-chan~

El jefe de la formación, un joven con el traje diseñado a su gusto y el pelo despeinado, con cada mechón a un lado, de color marrón se acerca a el recepcionista con una sonrisa, batiendo lo brazos y corriendo como en una novela rosa. Daiki se placa levantando la pierna y golpeándolo en el estómago.

–Ya te he dicho que me llames Daiki.

–Pero, Dai-chan... –el jefe de policías le mira con su cabeza siendo pisoteada por el recepcionista–. Está bien, perdón, perdón. Me he sentido taaaaan feliz cuando mi querido Daaaai-chan me ha llamado –su cabeza se rompe varias veces contra el suelo, pisoteada por Daiki.

Los alquilados, que están siendo esposados y ven como su 'anfitrión' está siendo parado por Elizabeta y Emma, casi piensan que es lo mejor y los demás policías tiemblan mientras les suben al furgón.

El cambio de escenario sucede rápidamente y ahora están todos detrás de los barrotes. Gilbert no deja de ir de un lado a otro y Feliciano pasa la jarra por los barrotes. Lovino podría romper la pared del cabreo que lleva encima y por eso Antonio está desde lo lejos pidiendo que se calme. Ah, sí, y Arthur está borracho y golpeando a Alfred. Iván ve eso –sabiendo que su idea de cambiar el termo por vodka de su casa fue una buena incursión.

–Muy bien, delincuentes que perturbáis la paz de Dai-chan, ¡os declaró culpables! –esto lo dice el jefe de policía con varias tiritas por la cara y Daiki detrás lanzándole libros en su mente.

–Como sabía que íbamos a terminar así. Como lo sabía –murmura Ludwig, sujetándose la cara con la mano.

– ¡Aggg! ¿Cómo te atreves a encerrarme a mí, que soy tan asombroso como un pajarito, en una celda?

– ¡Nii-san!

Natasha entra en el cuartel acompañada de Elizabeta. La bielorrusa se engancha a los barrotes y mete la mano entre ellos, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano, que mira hacia otro lado resentido, con la cara marcada por líneas moradas y lágrimas.

–Vete a casa...

–¡Yo me ocuparé de sacarte de aquí! Tú tan solo espera a la noche...

Elizabeta la separa suavemente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Y Natasha se queda mirando al policía lanzándole un montón de rayos a través de sus ojos, y este hombre la mira mordiéndose las uñas, con la cabeza ladeada despistado.

–Y-Y entonces... hic... el techo se vino abajo... porque hic, es obvio que...

–Arthur-san, ¿está borracho?

–Soy demasiado joven para acabar aquí, ve~ Con tantas señoritas por ahí fuera...

–Bueno, esto no puede ir peor, aru.

–T-Tengo que ir al baño, maldita sea –murmura Lovino, poniéndose de color rojo.

El ruido, como tamborileros entrando en sus orejas y sacudiendo su cerebro, hacen que Ludwig tenga un pequeño tic en el ojo. Después frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos, aprieta los puños y la mandíbula. Solo falta que oiga un nuevo grito de Gilbert contra Elizabeta y, explota.

– ¡Callaros de una maldita vez! Lleváis dos días de huelga y en menos de 48 horas habéis conseguido que nos metan a todos en la cárcel. ¡¿Podéis pensar alguna vez en los demás cuando hacéis estás cosas?! Acabar en una celda un sábado por la tarde no era exactamente mi plan. ¡Así que, u os calláis u os juro que seré yo quien no os deje entrar nunca en el edificio, ¿entendido?!

Se hace un silencio sepulcral. Literalmente no suena ni una mosca y Elizabeta se queda con las manos agitando a Gilbert contra los barrotes y le suelta, de pronto, dejándole caer contra el suelo. Daiki deja salir el humo de su cigarro y mira a su –aparentemente– amigo que silba impresionado.

–...Ahora que está todo más tranquilo –Ludwig continúa, con un tono más sereno–, ¿no os podéis dar cuenta de que con ese dinero de más es con el que os va a sacar de esos aprietos en el futuro?

– ¿Eeeeeh?

Daiki se encoge de hombros, rascándose el pelo negro y mirando con odio al prusiano cuando se acuerda de su color. Suspira antes de contestar, rodando ojos hacia otro lado.

– ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? –pregunta Alfred, abriendo los ojos, ya que no tenía ni idea de ese dato.

–LO intente, varias veces. Pero alguien estaba en plan: "¡Revolución!" y cuando lo dije ya habías arrastrado a todos contigo y declarado una aparente "guerra" en contra mía –suspira–. ¿De dónde creéis que saco el dinero para salvaros el culo cada semana? Rayos...

– ¡No tenía ni idea! ¡Perdón, recepcionista, ve~! –Feliciano grita, llorando y tratando de llegar a él.

Después cada uno de ellos continúa de ese modo, disculpándose.

–Disculpe.

–Sí, perdona, aru.

–Creo que se nos fue un poco de las manos, da~

–Lo sentimos mucho.

Elizabeta suspira resignada, sonriendo resentida mientras ve como Gilbert también se disculpa, mirando a otro lado. No querrá admitir que ha perdido, pero es obvio que ya no hay modo de que gané. Daiki se cruza de brazos y muerde el cigarro.

–Bueno, ahora que ya está aclarado y la huelga ha acabado, ¿nos sacas de aquí?

–Nope.

–... ¿Cóoomo?

Elizabeta controla a Natasha malamente que quiere lanzarse en contra de Daiki que tan indiferente ha dicho eso y después se ha sentado sobre la mesa del jefe.

–Venga, Dai-chan, no seas cruel.

– ¡Cállate! Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Ren-kun –el jefe de policías tampoco lo ha intentado con todas sus ganas–. No me habéis pagado, no tengo manera de sacaros de aquí.

–P-Pero... Ren-san... –Antonio mira al policía con ojos llorosos, rogándole que les saque.

– ¿Y tú como te hiciste amigo de un poli? –murmura Lovino.

–Bueno, pues pagar ahora y así saldréis. ¡Venga! –dijo Elizabeta.

Sacan sus carteras y entregan el dinero de la fianza en las manos del policía Ren. El chico lo recibe con una sonrisa y después se lo da a Daiki, que después de contarlo, se lo vuelve a entregar a su amigo. Después de eso, abre la celda y todos comienzan a salir.

Feliciano abraza a Daiki, rogándole que no lo vuelva a hacer que le quieren un montón. Gilbert y Alfred son obligados a inclinarse hasta las caderas para pedir perdón y se van corriendo diciendo que pagaran todo. En el caso del prusiano, serás Ludwig quien lo hará. Así poco a poco salen del cuartel, un poco encorvados, andando de vuelta.

–Hay que joderse... –murmura el recepcionista.

–Tienes mucha diversión, Dai-chan –Ren sonríe–. Aunque... ¿desde cuándo eres moreno?

– ¡Muérete de una vez, maldita sea!

–Oh, Dai-chan~ No seas cruel conmigo, por fa~ Recuerda que por esto me debes un favor –el policía le guiña un ojos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

–... ¡M-Muérete!

Después de una hora, el edificio ya ha cambiado la crisis de la semana y posiblemente no haya líos con la policía ni con los bomberos hasta la semana que viene, aunque quien sabe cuánto tiempo tardaran los espías en registrar la casa de Gilbert.

**OMAKE**

–Oye, Kiku, ¿te has dado cuenta...?

–Hai.

La húngara y el japonés se giran hacia atrás para ver como el recepcionista sale a toda prisa del cuartel de placías con la cara roja. Le dejan pasar, riéndose disimuladamente, mientras se rasca el pelo negro y suspira resignado.

–Me preguntó cómo le devolverá el favor.

Kiku asiente con fuerza.

Por detrás se puede ver a Natasha abrazada a su hermano y a Francis cargando a Arthur borracho como una cuba.

**\(^w^)/**

**¡Aquí esta! Es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en este fic, y tampoco es tan largo. Daiki ha tenido más protagonismo en esta y no sé ni cómo ha terminado siendo así, pero estoy bastante orgullosa de este. Huehue. El siguiente es el del karoke. Si alguien quiere recomendar canciones, ¡pues bienvenido sea!**


	8. ¡Seré una súper estrella!

**Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que actualice y lo siento. ¡Lo siento mucho y lo siento en el alma! Sobre todo porque no dejaba de pensar en que debía actualizar y demás cosas (que explicaré luego en el final). ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\(^w^)/**

**¡SERÉ UNA SÚPER ESTRELLA!**

Lovino entra arrastrando a Feliciano al vestíbulo. Arrastrando, literalmente, a Feliciano por la pierna que tiene una cara de Magikarp mareado. Decir que ha sido un día duro en el restaurante es obviamente mentir como un bellaco. Para empezar había entrado un grupo despistado de turistas que creían que era un restaurante de comida rápida – y que atendían a motivos–, después un hombre que estuvo media hora eligiendo que tomar –y que se había ido escaldado cuando Lovino había perdido los nervios–, por último una pareja de lo más empalagosa –a los que tuvo que echar cuando le empezó a dar diabetes y recordar que al volver a casa, en vez de una atractiva señorita, estaría su tonto hermano (la razón de verdad era que molestaba al resto de clientes con ciertos comentarios subidos de tono).

Así que al volver al vestíbulo vieron la luz. De por fin poder tirarse en la alfombra roja y no oír todo el barullo del bar. Pero antes de que eso sucediera les llamo la atención una pantalla en el centro del pasillo sobre un taburete y ver a Francis, Antonio y Gilbert delante –mirándola como si tuviese tres cabezas.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacéis, idiotas? –Pregunto Lovino, sabiendo que acababa de chafar su destino, cuando pasó por su lado–. No me digáis que podéis ver a través de la televisión apagada... –dijo echándose hacia atrás por instinto y entrecerrando los ojos.

– ¡Wuah! ¡Qué miedo! –grito Feliciano.

– ¿Qué? No, para nada. Es obvio que está en negro –dijo Gilbert, ladeando la cabeza para verles con una caja en las manos.

–Entonces, ¿qué tripa se os ha roto está vez? –replicó, con el ceño fruncido.

–Se supone que era un encargo para el 2ºH –dijo Francis, rascándose la nuca–. Pero la han instalado aquí y se han ido.

– ¿Y no se os ha ocurrido decirles algo? –preguntó más cabreado Lovino de estar perdiendo tiempo allí.

– ¡Pues claro! –Dijo Antonio–. Pero –caviló un segundo– necesitábamos pagar para eso, porque tenían trabajo que hacer y no se podían quedar todo el tiempo aquí. Así que al final les hemos dicho que la instalen aquí. Cuando han terminado se han ido corriendo y no hemos podido detenerles.

Lovino les miro a los tres, parpadeo y soltó un suspiro resignado y frustrado.

– ¡Eso suena jodidamente absurdo, maldita sea! ¿Y qué mierda os incumbe los encargos del H, si se puede saber?

–Es nuestra vecina –respondieron a la vez el español y el francés.

– ¿Una chica, ve~? ¿Y qué aspecto tiene? –habló Feliciano meloso.

–Pues... es como...

–Ella es... así y...

–Y siempre...

–Humm...

–Ni idea –respondieron de nuevo, ante la mirada de reproche y de "¿nos tomáis el pelo?" de Gilbert y Lovino.

– ¡¿Y cómo coño os lo ha encargado si ni siquiera la conocéis, idiotas?!

–Nos dejo una nota en el correo –Antonio desdoblo una nota de una libreta arrancada–. "Recoged el paquete, gracias".

–...Vivís al lado de una narcotraficante–dio Gilbert, sin inmutarse mucho mientras Antonio guardaba de nuevo la nota con una sonrisa. Lovino se golpeaba mentalmente la cabeza contra la pared y pensaba seguir su camino hacia su apartamento cuando su –tonto– hermano pequeño volvió a hablar.

– ¿Y qué es esa caja, Gil?

– ¿La caja? –miro hacia ésta–. ¡La caja que sostienen mis asombrosas manos es donde están los micrófonos!

–... ¿Micrófonos? –preguntaron ambos hermanos.

–Ah, es que es una pantalla de karaoke.

Después de un par de minutos la pantalla estaba encendida en el menú de selección con los micrófonos conectados. Y un italiano con un cabreo en progreso de llegar a ser mortal para cierto trió de amigos que de algún modo –ni modo ni cerdo volando, se negaba a dejar a su hermano con aquellos tres pervertidos– habían conseguido que se quedase más tiempo allí.

Pues nada, cuando Kiku volvía de su trabajo, les ayudo a entender el manual y se acabó quedando porque Karaoke gratis lo hay solo una vez en la vida, y era obvio que esa era la suya. Le envió un correo para decirle a Alfred que estaba en el vestíbulo.

No espero que al segundo el estadounidense se plantara con un lanzagranadas y un chaleco antibalas, una diadema alrededor de la cabeza y dos líneas paralelas en las mejillas de grasa negra –después le preguntaría donde escondía todo eso.

– ¡¿Dónde están los zombies?!

Mientras que todos retrocedían con las manos en alto, Kiku se limitó a observarle atentamente.

–... ... ... ¡Ah!

– ¡¿Esa es toda tu reacción?!

–¡Kikuuuu, aquí no hay apocalipsiiiiis!

–Perdón, Alfred-san. Se me olvido que 'estoy en el vestíbulo' es el mensaje en clave para 'he sido el último en sobrevivir en el supermercado contra una horda de caminantes' –dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué clase de códigos son esos...?

–Unos. Por ejemplo: 'estoy bebiendo cola' significa 'el presidente ha contestado a tus llamadas'.

– ¡Dedícate a acosar como una persona normal! –le dijo Gilbert.

– ¿Se puede acosar como una persona normal? –pregunto Antonio y Francis movió la cabeza como cavilando la respuesta.

–Bueno, hay acosadores y HAY acosadores –dijo finalmente.

–Bueno, pues nada, otro año será –tiro por ahí los trastos y se limpio la cara con el antebrazo–. ¿Y qué hacéis?–pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Cantar... –dijeron acojonados.

Después de un par de segundos, Feliciano cogía el micrófono cuando Francis pregunto quién quería cantar primero. El italiano se levantó inspirado y tomó el micrófono soltando un alegre 've~'.

– ¿Qué vas a cantar, Feli-chan? –le preguntó Gilbert.

–_Dibuja un circulo, esa es la Tierra~_

–Espera, pero si esa canción no es famosa. ¿Cómo es posible que este en un karaoke? ¿Qué mierda eres Feliciano, el protagonista magic idol de un puto anime? –dijo Lovino, arqueando una ceja.

De todos modos, Feliciano empezó a cantar para un público medio idiotizado y para un hermano mayor que empezaba a pensar que tenía un doble agente.

–Ve~ ¿solo 37 puntos?

–Tranquilo, Feli-chan, tu hermanito Francis se encargará de... –y cuando se iba a levantar del suelo para poder ponerle las manos 'encima', cayó de bruces contra el suelo, en un movimiento cómico. Lovino trataba de no reírse pero al final termino como Alfred, golpeando el suelo a carcajada libre.

–Ups, perdón Francis, te estaba pisando los cordones –dijo Antonio tranquilo mirándole fijamente.

Gilbert no dijo nada pero se aparto de su amigo, y Francis se quedo durante un momento en el suelo, con la cara roja y los brazos estirados. Lovino estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la saliva de lo que se estaba riendo. Feliciano se movio nerviosamente sin saber a quién tenía que ayudar.

– ¿Quién va ahora? –pregunto sonriendo Antonio.

– ¡Oh, yo, yo! –grito Alfred.

Cogió el micrófono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Antes de ponerse a cantar se aclaró la voz –ejem, ejem– y al segundo siguiente, desafinando y gritando a todo volumen, dijo:

–_FREEEEEEE! _–lo que es "Rage on!"– _SUBARASHI_ –que debería ser "mubashii"– _HIKAAAAARI!_

Kiku al menos se puede sentir orgulloso –de una forma extraña y preocupante en la que no vamos a entrar en detalles.

El edificio pegó tal respingo que pareció elevarse del suelo y volver a caer. Sabiamente nadie bajo a pedir explicaciones porque nadie quería volver a tener que testificar ante la policía.

Y justo, entraba Ludwig trajeado y con cara de haberlas pasado canutas –perdió unas tres veces el tranvía porque un tipo vestido de oso gigante decidió que definitivamente el alemán debía ir al parque de atracciones (no iba a pegar a un oso, pero a los niños les fue igual de traumatizante verle esposado cuando le denunció por acoso). Por un momento se quedo con la puerta abierta y el picaporte aún en la mano. Al ver el panorama –definitivamente Alfred trataba de invocar a algo demasiado muerto ya– trato de cerrar pero Gilbert se le enganchó como un koala.

– ¡Aún no es tu hora, West!

– ¡Esa frase no tiene ningún sentido en esta situación!

–_WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOOOOODBYE!_

– ¡Vuelve y canta con nosotros!

– ¡Vas a dejar de ver la programación de las siete!

– ¡Nunca!

–_FREE OF EMOOTION!_

– ¡No era una pregunta! ¡Vas a hacerlo y punto!

– ¡Tú no eres Vati, no puedes ordenarle nada al asombroso yo!

Gilbert se las apaño para hacerle entrar a la fuerza, tirando de la chaqueta todo lo que pudiese. En realidad es uno de esos milagrosos que ocurren y de pronto, Ludwig se vio a la fuerza sentado en el vestíbulo, como si fuese un niño pequeño regañado por su profesor.

–Bien, ahora que estamos más o menos todos. ¡Es el turno del muy alucinante y asombroso yo! ¡El rey del karaoke, kesesese!

Francis y Antonio aplaudieron de cortesía, cuando entre Ludwig –que ya había desconectado y se le había quebrado el alma en dos partes iguales, ambas de acuerdo con conseguir una orden de alejamiento– y Lovino les miraron con una cara de póker digna de participar en las Olimpiadas.

–Cuál elegiré~ Cuál elegiré~

Alfred sacó 54 puntos. No estaba tan mal como parecía a simple vista. En realidad se sintió muy orgulloso de sus "dotes" de cantante –después alguien le tendrá que dar la multa de sobrepasar el límite de decibelios permitidos en la zona.

– ¡La tengo!

Feliciano aplaudió con energía.

–_SIE SIND DAS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!_

–_Holy crap!_ –Arthur bajaba las escaleras tapándose los oídos con fuerza. Si lo de Alfred había sido devastador, esto era o peor o igual. Pero una señora que pasaba por delante de las puertas, pensó que estaba el edificio endemoniado y salió corriendo–. ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo ahora, malditos?!

–Pidiendo a gritos que nos sepulten bajo tierra muy, muy hondo –dijeron con tono ausente Lovino y Ludwig.

–Ah... ¿Y no podéis hacerlo un poco más bajo?

–_JÄÄÄÄÄÄGGER! _

–Supongo que eso es un no –dijo viendo como Gilbert se venía arriba.

–¡Hey, Iggy, ¿me has oído?! ¡Soy el de mejor nota, nahahaha!

–Ahora mismo me apiado de la pobre pantalla –dijo bajando la cabeza.

–Gracias. Gracias. Firmaré los autógrafos después del descanso. ¡El increíble yo siempre tendrá tiempo para sus miles de fans, kesesese! ¿Qué asombrosa nota he sacado? –dijo ladeando la cabeza, en un gesto de superioridad.

–16 puntos, Gil –le dijo Antonio.

– ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! ¿Cómo es posible...? ¡Yo que soy tan asombroso! –sollozó.

–... ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente? –Preguntó Francis, mientras Antonio frotaba con la mano la espalda del prusiano y este murmuraba cosas como "no tiene gusto" o "no sabe ver el verdadero y alucinante talento"– Supongo que Lud no va a querer –con una cara de póquer corroboro eso–. ¿Arthur?

– ¿Cantar? ¿Yo? Jajaja –rio–. No –dijo después secamente–. No quiero que me confundan con un miembro de esta secta adoradora de las cosas gratis –dijo ladeando la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua.

–Entonces has bajado porque te sentías solo... –afirmó Francis y Alfred asintió en acuerdo.

– ¡¿QUIÉN SE SENTÍA SOLO, IDIOTAS?!

Viendo que la discusión se alargaba, Kiku tomo el micrófono y se escaqueo de estar en medio.

– ¿Puedo ser el siguiente?

– ¡Claro, Kiku, ve~!

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué hacéis?

Elizabeta y Roderich entraban en ese momento, arqueando ambos una ceja al sorprenderse de la situación.

– ¡Ah, Elizabeta-san, qué bueno! ¿Le gustaría cantar conmigo? –la susodicha miro un momento al austriaco antes de asentir y irse con Kiku que le tendía el micrófono.

– ¿Cómo habéis conseguido un karaoke?

–Se cayó de la parte trasera de un camión –le replicó Gilbert, aún encogido y con una aura depresiva.

–Ya la hemos decidido –anunció Kiku–. _SONO TE DE HANASANAI DE HANASANAIIIII DE~! _

Con eso comenzó en grandes rasgos el descontrol, cuando Elizabeta y Kiku comenzaron a cantar –y además sin errores– su canción.

– ¿Lleváis aquí desde que os hemos dejado con la caja?

–No hay nada que tu puedas cantar... –siguió diciendo aún en con aura azul–. Tu estúpida y anti-asombrosa música sobrecargaría el sistema del pobre karaoke-kun.

– ¿Acaba de llamar al karaoke "kun"?

Ludwig se encogió de hombros bastante hecho con la situación.

–_DONNA TOKI DEMO WARATTE WARATTE!_

–Sería genial que la gente pudiese venir aquí a cantar, ve~ Como normalmente hay tanta gente haciendo cola.

– ¡LO TENGO! –grito Alfred, casi placando a los hermanos italiano–. ¡CREEMOS UN BAR-KARAOKE DE ESOS!

–Eso es una idea estúpida... –trataron de decir Francis y Arthur.

Dos horas después –casi media noche– el pasillo estaba a reventar de gente. Las redes sociales dan miedo, pensó más de uno cuando después de un par de mensajes llegaron las primeras docenas de estudiantes. El recibidor se había convertido en barra libre de copas y el karaoke estaba sobre un escenario improvisado.

–_DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT~! _

Después de un par de cervezas, Gilbert y Arthur habían recuperado el ánimo y cantaba a peno grito, moviéndose ya ebrios por un escenario que tambaleaba.

– ¡¿Cómo coño he acabado aquí?! –gritó Lovino mientras les servía a unos cuantos desconocidos unos Bloody Mary. El último pelín siempre lo bebía él, que conste. Precisamente con dos de esas copas se acercaba Antonio–. ¡No te las voy a rellenar ni de coña, bastardo!

–Oh~ vamos Lovi~ solo una vez más~

– ¡ESTÁS MÁS BORRACHO QUE EL MACHO PATATAS!

Precisamente estaba en el escenario con Feliciano una canción que no llegaba a entender del todo.

–_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP~!_

– ¡Pero, ¿qué coño-?! ¡Solo me he ido 5 horas!

– ¡Ah~ Dai-chan~!

El recepcionista que entraba ahora, miraba a todo horrorizado moviendo los ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro.

–... ¿Habéis montado un bar en mi vestíbulo?

–...Puede –contestó Lovino.

– ¿Vas a tratar de decirme que no? ¡Está delante de mis narices! ¡¿DE quién es el karaoke?!

– ¡Muchas gracias por venir, vuelvan pronto! –despidieron Kiku y Francis a unas clientas.

Daiki observó el dinero que Lovino guardaba en la caja, abriendo los ojos un poco más.

– ¿Estáis... estáis ganando mucho dinero?

–Bastante sí –dijo el francés.

–Ah... En ese caso... continuad.

–_CARAMELLDANSEN~! _

Ni idea de cómo habían conseguido organizarse para ponerse todos en línea pero con el _uma~ uma~ _todos se han puesto a bailar ante la expectante mirada de los que se hallaban en la barra. Después vio al inglés tropezando y tirando al de su lado derecho. Como un dómino se empezaron a caer.

Fue un milagro que no se abriesen la cabeza por el camino.

Ah, sí, sobre las 4 de la madrugada fueron todos puesto bajo arresto por no tener licencia y numerosas quejas de los vecinos. Bueno, les soltarían sobre el mediodía... no era para preocuparse.

**\(OWO)/**

**¡Lo siento de nuevo! ¡A todos los que estuvisteis esperando y a todos los que leen esto tan tarde! ¡Perdonad! Tenía la intención de actualizar antes de septiembre porque me iba de vacaciones y me quedaba aislada de todo LOL Pero mi ordenador decidió empezar a cojear antes ;^; Y me quede sin él durante casi un mes. Después (y para mejorarlo) el archivo donde había guardado el nuevo capítulo no estaba, y tuve que reescribirlo. Al mismo tiempo que tuve que volver a estudiar y no dieron tregua. **

**Para volverlo hacer me ayudo una amiga y quedo (según mi opinión) así así, bastante diferente al original. Ahora que vuelvo a tener a Shin (sí, mi ordenador tiene nombre) intentaré empezar a actualizar más de seguido, no cada semana pero por lo menos que no pase un mes entre cap y cap. **

**Eso es todo. ¡Se agradecen reviews con una sonrisa! **


End file.
